La Leyenda de Zelda: El Reino Oscuro
by A link to the unknown
Summary: Esta es la historia del Link de Ocarina of Time luego de salvar Termina en Majora's Mask, lo que sucede luego de regresar a Hyrule. Una nueva aventura en Hyrule y Termina comienza y pronto se descubre el vinculo con Twilight Princess y The Wind Waker.
1. Prologo

**Nota: Este es mi primer trabajo asi que si necesita alguna coreccion solo aganmelo saber, lo actualizare semanalmente mas o menos, espero que les guste y comenten para saber que les parece**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_La Leyenda de Zelda: El Reino Oscuro_**

**Prólogo: **

En la tierra de Hyrule hay una leyenda, una leyenda de un chico que vino del bosque con una brillante luz verde que se llevo todas las sombras y con la ayuda de la Princesa del Destino, los poderosos Sabios y la Espada Maestra, el chico pudo conquistar el gran mal del Rey de la Oscuridad que trataba de conseguir el poder ilimitado de la Trifuerza para sus planes malvados de conquistar Hyrule, y lo envió al Reino del Mal donde se supone permanecería para siempre. Esta es la leyenda pasada por generaciones en Hyrule, la leyenda del Héroe del Tiempo.

Sin embargo, la leyenda dice que tomó siete años para el chico llegar a ser un héroe, siete años en los que el Rey del Mal tomo la Trifuerza del Poder, y con ella consiguió la fuerza para llegar a ser el gobernante de todo Hyrule, y él maldijo todo Hyrule y los cinco Templos que él sabia podían algún día despertar a los Sabios que lo podrían detener. Pero poco se sabe de lo que el Rey Malvado hizo en esos siete años de oscuridad.

Esta leyenda conocida por todos en Hyrule dice que el Héroe del Tiempo dejó Hyrule después de derrotar el mal, él comenzó una búsqueda para encontrar la luz que lo guio por su viaje contra el Rey Maligno, una querida amiga. El se marcho creyendo en el corazón que Hyrule estaba en paz una vez más y que algún día él volvería.

La Leyenda del Héroe del Tiempo termina allí para Hyrule, nadie supo otra vez de él, pero no obstante Hyrule estuvo en paz, el héroe del tiempo no era necesario, o eso fue lo que todos pensaron. Había muchos que pensaron que el Héroe no regresaría, muchos que lo extrañaban, pero hubo una persona que sabia de corazón que el Héroe regresaría otra vez algún día.

De hecho, el Héroe del Tiempo se vio envuelto en otra aventura al buscar a su amiga, una aventura mucho más mágica que la primera, esta vez él tuvo que salvar otra tierra, y aunque el no conocía a nadie, fue una tierra de rostros familiares.

El salvo la tierra de una gran catástrofe y destruyó los poderes mágicos de la Máscara Malvada que comenzó todo, probándose como el Héroe del tiempo una vez más, esta tierra es Termina. Pero en Termina ninguna leyenda se oyó, porque esta vez nadie supo de su aventura para salvar la tierra. El Héroe estaba confundido, él se preguntó cómo podía ser que estas personas fueran tan idénticas a las personas que el conoce, a las personas que él ama, a las personas que él dejó atrás no hace mucho tiempo.

Lo que el héroe no sabia es que hay una unión mística entre Hyrule y Termina, y entre ellos hay algo que es tan secreto, tan poderoso que podría destruir ambos mundos. Pero hay quienes saben de esto y ellos hicieron un pacto sobre la oscuridad, un pacto para asegurar su dominio sobre su tierra, un pacto que toma acción después de la derrota del Rey Maligno y la destrucción de los poderes de la Máscara Malvada.

El Héroe del Tiempo esta viajando de vuelta a su tierra, después de una búsqueda fallida para encontrar a su amiga, pero una aventura exitosa al salvar Termina, y una gran alegría de poder volver al lugar que él llama su hogar, lo que él no sabe es que una nueva aventura está a punto de empezar…


	2. Capitulo 1: Este lugar de transicion

**Capitulo 1: Este lugar de transición.**

Muy dentro del Bosque Perdido Link y Epona están buscando una forma para llegar a Hyrule, han estado viajando por mucho tiempo y se están cansando mucho, Link se esta quedando sin agua y comida y el ultimo rastro de agua que vieron estaba tan lejos detrás que ya no sabían como volver a el. Esta anocheciendo y Link se acerca a unos arbustos y prepara una tienda lo mejor que puede y se recuesta y también lo hace Epona a su lado…

Link: No te preocupes mi querida amiga encontraremos el camino, lo se, ten algo de fe.

--Al decir esto a Epona, Link estaba refiriéndose a él mismo ya que estaba perdiendo las esperanzas de salir del bosque. —

Link: Me pregunto como están todos en Hyrule? – Mis queridos amigos, my familia. Recuerdo cuando volví del futuro que Ganondorf había creado y hable con Zelda sobre ello, ella me dijo que había tenido un sueño donde una gran oscuridad nublaba Hyrule y la luz del bosque junto con su propia luz echaron fuera toda la oscuridad, que ella sabia que aquello era mas que un sueño.

Recuerdo como tuve que contarle todo lo que paso, pero lo mejor fue que ella me creyó, ella sabia que lo que yo le decía era verdad y algunas veces ella podía incluso decirme lo que había pasado siete años en el futuro por que lo había visto en sus sueños. Es gracioso como Zelda en el futuro quería que yo tuviera una vida normal y me olvidara de lo que había pasado, mientras Zelda aquí en el presente quería saber todo sobre lo que había pasado.

Yo deje Hyrule como un Héroe, no por haber derrotado a Ganondorf, sino porque destruí los monstruos que el creo y los que causaban problemas en Hyrule, solo Zelda sabia lo que realmente paso y ella junto con el Brote del Árbol Deku y sus hadas eran los únicos que me llamaban "Héroe del Tiempo", todos los demás parecían creer que Ganondorf simplemente desapareció de Hyrule sin dejar rastro.

Sobre ¿Qué le paso a los Sabios? –Mi familia como los he llegado a llamar. Nunca volví a ver a Rauru, pero se que esta en algún lado mirándonos y haciéndose cargo de lo que sea que necesite su atención aunque sea siete años en el futuro. Pero me asegure de despedirme de cada uno de ellos antes de irme de Hyrule. Saria, Darunia, la Princesa Ruto, Nabooru e Impa, pero en este Reino ellos aun no han despertado, así que no tienen poderes de Sabio y ni siquiera saben que serán Sabios.

Pero, como he llegado a pensar luego de mi travesía, Hyrule se dividió en dos Reinos, uno en el presente y otro en el futuro. Me pregunto, ¿Existirán los Sabios en este Reino del presente?

--Si es así, creo que mis amigos se irán otra vez algún día, yéndose para completar su trabajo como Sabios una vez mas…--

--Las criaturas del bosque empezaron a disminuir sus ruidos como si pudieran escuchar a Link hablando consigo mismo, pretendiendo hablar con Epona como solía hacer algunas veces. No porque estuviera loco, sino porque el sentía que ella se calmaba cuando el le hablaba, como si se sintiera protegida con el a su lado, el quería que ella sintiera que no estaba sola, porque el mismo no quería sentirse solo. Pero Epona se había dormido hace tiempo, solo que Link estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera lo noto…--

Link: ¿Navi, porque te fuiste? – Éramos tu y yo, lado a lado, pero entonces, sin previo aviso te marchaste, ¿Pero adonde? –Pensé que talvez estabas en el bosque, pero no creo que exista un alma que haya viajado por estos bosques mas que yo. Entonces llegue a Termina y vi… ¿Qué fue lo que vi?

Pensé haber visto a Malon, a Ingo, La señora de los Cuccos, Darunia, Koume y Kotake y a Navi. – Pero no, yo vi a Cremia y Romani, yo vi a Anju y hice una nueva amiga que me ayudo en mi viaje, Tatl.

Acabo de salir de hay y todavía pienso que no fue mas que un sueño, una ilusión causada por el tiempo que llevo vagando por estos bosques, me transforme, no era yo mismo, era alguien mas cada vez que usaba una mascara, pero de alguna manera mi conciencia tomaba control de todo. Pero ahora, ya que estoy lejos de hay todo lo que me queda es un montón de mascaras de madera, no tienen poder y son inservibles.

Bueno, puedo decir que me alegro porque aunque para mi fue muchísimo tiempo desde que llegue a Termina, en realidad solo me fui por los tres días que dure hay mas los días que llevo vagando por estos bosques. Vagando…en los bosques.

No puedo estar en este bosque ni un día más, estoy cansado de vagar, estoy cansado de matar Stalfos y Moblins, mañana voy a salir de este bosque o a morir en el intento. Epona eres lo único que me queda, volveremos a Hyrule, y seguiré siendo Link el Héroe y tratare de estar a su lado tanto tiempo como sea posible, nunca la dejaría de nuevo, ni una sola vez…--

--Mientras Link terminaba de hablar sus ojos se cerraban lentamente y dijo justo antes de quedar dormido: "Nunca te volveré a dejar Princesa Zelda". La noche estaba oscura porque la luna no se podía ver en ningún lugar y las criaturas del bosque reanudaron sus ruidos y como Link ya no estaba tan lejos de Hyrule el Bosque Perdido que lo oye todo se aseguro de que las palabras de Link fueran oídas por el Brote del Árbol Deku quien uso todo su poder para hacer el camino a Hyrule mas fácil de encontrar para Link y Epona.

Esa noche, Link soñó con Hyrule, con el Bosque Kokiri, Link soñó con Saria.--


	3. Capitulo 2: ¿Bienvenido a casa?

**Capítulo 2: ¿Bienvenido a casa?**

Link despertó esa mañana, se sentía muy bien, se sentía descansado y preparó todo para seguir su camino hacia Hyrule. El montó a Epona quien comenzó a galopar tan rápido como el viento. Pero ellos tenían hambre y sed, y Link sabia que si ellos no encontraban agua y alimento, pronto morirían, o se convertirían en Stalfos.

Pero había algo diferente, el bosque estaba más tranquilo, y la gran niebla que no les permitía ver los días pasados se había ido, él sentía como que alguien le mostraba el camino, él miró hacia adelante y gritó – "Epona por aquí". – Epona galopaba tan rápido como podía incluso sin haber comido una zanahoria o bebió agua desde el día anterior.

Pero entonces, Link escucho algo a lo lejos, era una melodía, una melodía mágica que suena para guiar a las personas que vagan por el bosque y no se pierdan en su camino de vuelta, Link conocía la melodía aunque no la hubiera escuchado durante mucho tiempo – "La canción de Saria". –Dijo Link sabiendo que estaba a solo minutos de su hogar… --

Link: Es la canción de Saria, lo sabia, Saria debe ser la que nos ayuda, tiene que estar en el Bosque Kokiri. Vamos Epona démonos prisa estamos cerca de casa. –

--Ahora Epona iba más rápido que nunca, los dos sabían que estaban a solo segundos de su hogar, ahora Link podía oír la Melodía claramente y guiaba a Epona por el bosque solo por su entusiasmo, porque el sabia que Epona se sabe el camino atravez del bosque si puede oír La canción de Saria. Una serie de nombres cruzó la mente de Link y él solo podía pensar en todas las cosas que haría, las personas que vería. Y de repente Epona paró…—

Link: Aquí estamos Epona, el Bosque Kokiri. —

--Link y Epona fueron rápidamente en busca de agua en la fuente natural del Bosque Kokiri, ellos bebieron como si el agua se iba a acabar y tenían que beber tan rápido como fuera posible. Cuando terminaron de beber Link comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, lo que vio fue realmente extraño. —

Link: ¿Dónde están todos? – No puedo ver a Mido ni Fado o a cualquiera, no puedo ver a Saria. Quizá estén todos dentro de alguna casa. —

--Link buscó en todas las casas y gritó los nombres de todos sus amigos de Kokiri, pero no había respuesta. El Bosque Kokiri estaba vacío. Pero había algo diferente, algunas de las casas que él recordaba no estaban allí, y había nuevas casas también. Lo que más lo impresionó fueron dos nuevas casas muy grandes y decoradas, él recordó que una casa pertenecida a Mido y la otra pertenecía a Saria. —

"¿Que sucede aquí?" — Se preguntó yendo de casa en casa y pensando que no había manera de que ellos pudieran haber construido esas nuevas casas normalmente en tan poco tiempo. — "Necesito una respuesta, ¿dónde están todos? - Ya sé, quizá hay algún festival en el Castillo de Hyrule o en el Rancho Lon Lon, quizá todos estén allí". —

--Link sabía que incluso si hubiera un Festival no todos los Kokiri asistirían, alguien siempre se quedaba para proteger el lugar, y cuando estuvo a punto de ir a la Pradera Sagrada del Bosque, recordó. El Brote del Árbol Deku, él no podía haber ido a ningún lugar, él tenía que estar allí. Así que él fue al lugar de descanso de el Gran Árbol Deku. —

Link: El tiene que estar allí, vamos Epona. –

—Link llegó al lugar y se sintió muy feliz de ver que El Brote del Árbol Deku estaba allí, entonces se calmó un poco. -- "Todo tiene que estar bien". -- El pensó. —

Link: Brote del árbol Dekuuuuu!!!— Gritó mientras corría hacia él. — ¿Cómo estas? - Mucho tiempo sin verte, te extrañe mucho, ¿dónde están todos? – ¿Cómo es eso….?

Brote del Árbol Deku: Linnnk!!! — Gritó antes de que Link pudiera hacerle las cien preguntas que tenía. — Has regresado gracias a las Diosas. Esperaba que vinieras, como el bosque me dijo que estabas de camino, yo hice que la luz del bosque te guiara junto con la Melodía del bosque, yo sabia que podías hacerlo!!!

Pero no hay tiempo para una larga bienvenida a casa, algo atroz ha sucedido en el año que te ausentaste.

Link: ¿¿¿!!!El año que me ausente!!!???—

--Las palabras del Brote del Árbol Deku cruzaron la mente de Link como una flecha, destruyendo toda su esperanza, no sólo no fue Saria la que le ayudó en el bosque sino que también un año entero había pasado desde que él dejo Hyrule y ahora había otro problema más en su tierra. —

Link: ¿Pero cómo? – Han sido solo tres días desde que dejé Hyrule.

Brote del Árbol Deku: ¿Tres días? - ¿Link cómo puedes decir eso? – Ha pasado más de un año entero desde que te fuiste.

Link: No, he estado viviendo los mismos tres días una y otra vez desde que dejé Hyrule… --

--Link explicó al Brote del Árbol Deku acerca de lo que sucedió en Termina y cómo el flujo de tiempo allí tuvo que ser repetido y estaba limitado a esos tres días que él tenía para salvar Termina y cómo él utilizó la Ocarina del Tiempo para controlar el flujo del tiempo en Termina. —

Brote del Árbol Deku: Así que tres días. Para ti sólo tres días pasaron desde que dejaste Hyrule y me dices que utilizaste la Ocarina del Tiempo en tu búsqueda para derrotar a esta Mascara de Majora. Esto es muy perturbador porque como vine a saber en este año, hay una tierra llamada Termina que esta mucho más allá del Bosque Perdido, ahora te diré la historia de ambas tierras y de cómo están conectadas una a otra.

Brote del Árbol Deku: Ya sabes la Historia de las Tres Diosas y la Trifuerza, lo que no sabes, y yo mismo no sabia hasta hace poco es que mientras ellas crearon Hyrule, su magia fue tan poderosa que se creó una parte contraria a Hyrule, yo no se una mejor manera de explicártelo que con un espejo. En un lado, esta Hyrule, en el otro lado esta Termina pero el reflejo no es perfecto, ambas tierras son diferentes. Cuando las Diosas crearon Hyrule se dieron cuenta de esta tierra espejo y supieron que su creación trataba de mantener un equilibrio por esto las Diosas indicaron que cada parte de Hyrule tendría una contraparte en esta tierra que sería llamada Termina como está en el fin distante de la creación.

Sin embargo, para mantener el equilibrio de lo que fue creado las Diosas sabían que lo bueno y lo malo seria creado en semejanza en su creación, lo puro en Hyrule y lo malo en Termina. Esto significaba que por cada ser puro que naciera en Hyrule iba a nacer uno malvado en Termina, eventualmente destruyéndose el uno al otro, para prevenir esto lo único que las Diosas podían hacer sin quitarle a su creación libre albedrio era hacer que cada ser naciera puro y sellar su parte malvada, a causa de esto ellas crearon El Reino Oscuro.

El Reino Oscuro es una prisión de todo el mal y todo lo que existe en este Reino tiene su parte maligna allí, por ejemplo debes recordar al Árbol Bagu que estuvo en el Bosque Perdido, él era la contraparte maligna de mi padre El Gran Árbol Deku, pero de algún modo él logró escapar.

Link: ¿Pero cómo puede ser verdad? - ¿He luchado contra el mal aquí mi vida entera, qué hay de Ganon?

Brote del Árbol Deku: Como te dije antes Link, cada ser de Hyrule o Termina nace puro, sin embargo hay siempre la posibilidad de que cualquiera se corrompa permitiendo al mal entrar a sus corazones.

Ganondorf no nació malvado sin embargo él se hizo malvado pero esto no previene que el tenga una contraparte malvada sellada en El Reino Oscuro.

Link: Esta bien, esta bien, comprendo el vinculo entre Hyrule, Termina y El Reino Oscuro pero ¿qué ha sucedido aquí?

Brote del Árbol Deku: Como yo y la Princesa Zelda vinimos a darnos cuenta muy tarde, Ganondorf utilizó los poderes otorgados a él por la Trifuerza del Poder para convocar su contraparte oscura sin darse cuenta. El entonces consiguió el conocimiento para viajar y buscar el Reino Oscuro, todo esto sucedió en los siete años que estuviste en el Reino Sagrado. La última cosa que supe del bosque fue que Ganondorf se perdió pero alguien lo ayudó a encontrar la entrada al Reino Oscuro, pero aún teniendo la Trifuerza del poder él no pudo abrir la Puerta Oscura, él entonces se dio cuenta que necesitaba las otras partes de la Trifuerza para abrir la puerta, pero antes de buscarlas él hizo alguna clase de juramento mágico con los que lo ayudaron, un juramento tan poderoso que si se lanzara le otorgaría entrada a tres seres del Reino Oscuro.

Link, de algún modo el juramento fue lanzado, los tres seres están libres, aquí en Hyrule. Ellos llegaron hace semanas y ya tratan de conquistar la tierra. Una guerra ha empezado con ellos y con los seguidores que ellos han encontrado hasta ahora contra Hyrule y sus habitantes.

Link no se mucho más, yo solo sé la identidad de uno de los seres oscuros que es la contraparte de Ganondorf, una vez luchaste con él y Ganondorf lo envió de vuelta al Reino Oscuro, pero ahora él regresó. Es el Fantasma de Ganon.

Link: ¿Pero cómo Brote del Árbol Deku, si todo esto sucedió entre los siete años que estuve en el Reino Sagrado, cómo se lanzó el juramento ahora? – Se supone que nunca debió haber sucedido ya que desterramos a Ganondorf de ambos Reinos y lo enviamos al Reino de la Maldad.

Brote del Árbol Deku: Incluso si tu y los Sabios desterraron a Ganondorf a un Reino construido por los Sabios para atraparlo justo allí para siempre. Incluso si el juramento sucedió cuando Hyrule estuvo entre los siete años que tu estabas en el Reino Sagrado. El juramento se lanza ahora porque el flujo de tiempo en la Puerta Oscura es independiente del de Hyrule. Así como el flujo de tiempo de Hyrule es independiente del de Termina y viceversa, esto explica por qué un año pasó en Hyrule mientras solo tres días pasaron en Termina, yo supongo.

Esto significa que aunque tu volvieras siete años en el flujo de tiempo de Hyrule, el tiempo siguió fluyendo en Termina y la Puerta Oscura igualmente.

Link: Esto es atroz, así que Ganondorf tenía un plan de venganza todo el tiempo, y esa fue la razón verdadera por la que él estaba detrás de la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría y la Trifuerza del Valor. Si él podría abrir esa puerta, Hyrule estaría perdido y nadie lo podría parar, quizás solo la Trifuerza completa.

Link: ¿Y qué hay de los Sabios?

Brote del Árbol Deku: Los Sabios aun no han despertado en este tiempo por eso Saria no pudo detener al Fantasma de Ganon.

Link: ¿Saria no pudo detener al Fantasma de Ganon? - ¿Brote del Árbol Deku, que les sucedió a los Kokiri? - ¿Y qué ha sido de todos en Hyrule?

Brote del Árbol Deku: Todos en Hyrule están en alerta máxima de guerra, Hyrule es un campo de batalla, el gran castillo de Hyrule se yergue ante esta nueva amenaza con el Rey como comandante, las personas de Gerudo están bajo las ordenes de Nabooru y ayudan al Rey de Hyrule, el Rey Zora contraataca desde sus dominios y ayuda también, La Aldea Kakariko encontró un nuevo líder en la figura muy cambiada de la Princesa Zelda y en el Rancho Lon Lon están Malon, Talon e Ingo con un batallón de guardias de Hyrule, pero…

He oído que El Lago Hylia ha caído y La Aldea Goron bajo el comando de Darunia estaba a punto de caer en manos oscuras.

Mido aquí en el Bosque Kokiri se descuido demasiado en sus decisiones de guerra y aprovechando esto el Fantasma de Ganon vino y de un golpe se llevó a todos los Kokiri como presos de guerra, hasta a Saria y ahora demanda al Rey de Hyrule que se rinda.

Eso Link, es todo lo que sé, no he recibió noticias del exterior del bosque en mucho tiempo y mis poderes no son suficientes para detenerlos de cualquier manera, por favor Link tienes que salvarnos a todos.

Link: ¿Dónde, dónde tiene el a los Kokiri presos?

Brote del Árbol Deku: Pienso que los llevo a la Montaña de la Muerte, él planea utilizarlos de algún modo en la guerra.

Link: Esto es horrible, me tengo que ir ahora Brote del Árbol Deku y siento no haber llegado antes. Bueno adiós mí querido amigo.

Brote del Árbol Deku: Bueno Link sólo una cosa más, los artículos mágicos que conseguiste en Termina son inútiles aquí en Hyrule como los de Hyrule deberían ser inútiles en Termina, si pudiste utilizar la Ocarina del Tiempo en Termina esto significa que las fronteras de ambos mundos se están rompiendo, pero necesito reunir más información, te mantendré informado. Y Link estoy feliz de decirte que tengo a alguien que te ayudará en tu viaje.

Link: ¿Hablas de…Navi?

Brote del Árbol Deku: No, lo siento. Aunque si es un hada, él te ayudará en este nuevo viaje, su nombre es Trompo.-

--Trompo apareció por detrás del Brote del Árbol Deku, con una brillante luz blanca y hermosas alas de hada y con una voz infantil –

Link: Hola, encantado de conocerte Trompo. Ahora tenemos que llegar a la Montaña de la Muerte.

Trompo: Muy encantado de conocerte también, espero poderte ayudar en este nuevo viaje Héroe del Tiempo.

Brote del Árbol Deku: Ten cuidado Link en tu camino a la Montaña de la Muerte, toma esto contigo es una nueva Vestimenta Kokiri hecha del Gran Árbol Deku, es mucho más resistente y te ayudará, ve y reúnete con la Princesa del Destino…Héroe del Tiempo.

Link: De nuevo, gracias de nuevo Gran Árbol Deku…

Link: Ven Epona, ven Trompo vamos a la Montaña de la Muerte. —

--Link cabalgó a Epona, ambos olvidándose del hambre que tenían y empezaron a moverse tan rápido como podían para ir a la Aldea Kakariko y a la entrada al Camino de la Montaña de la Muerte y con ellos estaba Trompo, su nuevo amigo. Link tenia muchas más preguntas que quería preguntar al Brote del Árbol Deku, pero no había tiempo que perder, sus amigos estaban en grave peligro. –

Brote del Árbol Deku: Este es un tiempo de desesperación Link, Hyrule podría ser destruido. —"El dijo fuerte mientras observaba a Link irse tan rápido como el viento." — Buena suerte mí querido amigo.


	4. Capitulo 3:En camino a la Aldea Kakariko

**_Capitulo 3: En camino a la Aldea Kakariko_**

**Parte 1: Desvío**

--Link salió del bosque y al pasar por el puente que va del Bosque Kokiri al Campo de Hyrule, recordó cuando Saria le dio la Ocarina de las Hadas como regalo de despedida cuando dejaba el bosque por primera vez. "Necesito verla, necesito hablarle" – Pensó mientras Epona cruzaba el puente. Pero entonces ay mismo, cuando la brillante luz del sol llego a él, recordó. – "La Canción de Saria" – Susurro, y sacando la Ocarina del Tiempo empezó a tocar la mágica melodía que él sabia le haría posible comunicarse con ella. —

--Link toco la Canción de Saria mientras Epona seguía corriendo a una gran velocidad por el Campo de Hyrule, la melodía le trajo recuerdos de muchas conversaciones que había tenido con Saria mediante el uso de la magia de la ocarina. Link también recordó la vez que toco la melodía en frente de Darunia y este empezó a hacer su loco baile, que le pareció tan gracioso que hasta sonrió por el recuerdo.--

--Justo luego de tocar la canción el sintió la magia trabajando, podía hablar con Saria usando su mente. —

Link: ¿Saria puedes escucharme? – Soy Link.

Saria: ¿Link? – ¿En realidad eres tu? – Gracias a las Diosas estas devuelta. Necesitamos tu ayuda, el Fantasma de Ganon nos tienen prisioneros en la Montaña de la Muerte, cerca de la Aldea Goron en una gran cueva.

Link: Saria que bueno escucharte amiga mía, no te preocupes estoy camino allá ahora mismo. ¿Dime como están todos? -- ¿Le han hecho daño a alguno de ustedes?

Saria: Estamos bien por ahora, pero creo que el Fantasma de Ganon esta amenazando al Rey de Hyrule, Darunia y a Zelda de matarnos si no hacen lo que el dice. Pero parece que esta muy ocupado aumentado las defensas de la fortificación.

Link: No te preocupes Saria no dejare que nada te pase ni a ti ni a nadie en Hyrule.

Saria: Link tengo que advertirte ten cuidado al acercarte a las personas, uno de los……..igual que tu…… y se prepara………..destruir……….a Zelda.

Link: Saria no te escucho bien, repite la última parte.

Saria: Link creo que alguien……………..

Link: ¿Saria? –

--Link continúo contactando a Saria, y toco la Canción de Saria una y otra vez sin respuesta. Cuando la conversación se rompió Epona ya iba más lento por el hambre, Link olvido lo lejos que estaba la Aldea Kakariko del Bosque Kokiri, y en su prisa no llevo agua ni comida con él.--

-- Luego de un tiempo Link se dio cuenta de que no podría contactar a Saria, estaba muy desilusionado, pero al mismo tiempo feliz por saber que ninguno de sus amigos Kokiri estaba herido y Saria estaba bien. —"Por lo menos oí su voz, la cueva de la que habló, podrá ser la Caverna de Dodongo"— Pensó mientras se miraba a si mismo. Link se dio cuenta que no había tenido tiempo de usar la nueva Vestimenta Kokiri que el Brote del Árbol Deku le había dado, entonces hizo una rápida pausa, y se cambio de ropa. —

--Link puso su Túnica Kokiri en una bolsa y luego comenzó a ver las características de su nueva vestimenta. La Vestimenta Kokiri era una versión para niño de la Túnica Kokiri para adultos, además tenía una malla protectora hecha de un material que no reconocía, pero se sentía resistente. Al usar esta nueva vestimenta se sintió mas protegido. — "Por fin puedo usar guantes cómo niño"—Le dijo a Trompo en forma graciosa. —

--Link entonces recordó todas las cosas que solía tener, las armas, los artículos, los hechizos mágicos que tenía hacia un año. – "Necesito mis artículos de vuelta, pero por suerte aun tengo mi Hookshot, mi Arco del Héroe, mi Escudo Espejo y mi Espada Dorada. --"Esto debe ser suficiente para hacerme cargo de las cosas por ahora" – Todos los artículos mágicos que encontró en Termina eran inservibles. — "Si pudiera usar la Mascara de Goron, podría rodar a la Aldea Kakariko y llegaría rápidamente." – Pensó mientras lo visualizaba y sonrió.--

--De repente un gran ruido surgió en dirección al Lago Hylia, Link miro atrás y a lo lejos diviso un gran batallón de monstruos en dirección al Rancho Lon Lon. Eran comandados por una figura oscura a la que no podía distinguir. —

Link: Parece que se dirigen al Castillo de Hyrule o al Rancho Lon Lon. Nunca había visto una cantidad de monstruos tan grande.

Trompo: Link sugiero que nos vayamos ahora, debemos darnos prisa a la Aldea Kakariko, recuerda lo que dijo el Brote del Árbol Deku.

Link: Pero, no puedo dejar que tomen el Rancho Lon Lon por sorpresa, que hay de Malon, Ingo y Talon?

Trompo: Deberías tener fe en ellos, nuestra misión es encontrar a la princesa Zelda y hacerle saber que el Héroe del Tiempo ha llegado y luego salvar a los Kokiri, salvar a Saria.

Link: Lo se, pero debo hacer esto, deberíamos llegar al Rancho Lon Lon antes que ellos, dándonos suficiente tiempo para alertar a todos y prepararlos para la batalla, no debería tomarnos demasiado y entonces podemos seguir nuestro camino a la Aldea Kakariko.

Link: Se que puedo hacerlo, no voy a defraudar a nadie.

Trompo: Link ni siquiera lo pienses es una locura. Hagamos como dijo el Brote del Árbol Deku, vamos.

--Link monto a Epona y empezó a cabalgar tan rápido como antes pero ahora en dirección al Rancho Lon Lon. —

Trompo: Link no puedes hacer esto, estas faltando a tu deber.

Link: Te dije que puedo hacerlo y lo hare. Ahora ven y has silencio, prepárate para la batalla.

Trompo: Esto esta mal deberías hacerme caso siempre.

--Link sabia que si ese batallón golpeaba el Rancho Lon Lon sin alerta previa, seria su fin. Se estaba acercando y luego de un tiempo cabalgando podía oír a alguien cantar una canción que él conocía, no muy lejos. Pero tan pronto el la oyó también la oyó Epona la cual empezó a correr con tanta velocidad que Link casi se cae, estaban por llegar. —

--Era la Canción de Epona y aunque estaba cansado de tocarla, era refrescante escucharlo de esa voz, la voz de Malon. -- "Esa es tu canción solo sigue su voz". -- Dijo Link mientras Epona llegaba a su máxima velocidad e incluso Trompo tenia problemas para seguirla. El Rancho Lon Lon estaba cerca. —

-- El sabia que era ella, tenia mucho tiempo sin oírla cantar, pero tan pronto la oyó él supo. Sin duda, esa era Malon cantando la canción que le había enseñado hacia mucho tiempo la primera vez que fue al Rancho Lon Lon. —

Link: ¿Realmente ha pasado tanto tiempo? – Incluso si siento que si, esperaba que todos los demás sintieran que hace solo días que deje Hyrule. Me siento como un extraño, ni siquiera quiero pensar en todo lo que ha cambiado en este año.

Trompo: ¿Es eso lo que te molesta? – Y que hay de tus amigos, los Kokiri que están apunto de morir, recuerdas.

Link: Oye no estas ayudando, te dije que se que debo darme prisa pero ya basta.

Trompo: Bueno, pero no digas que no te lo advertí.

--Link sabía que Trompo tenia algo de razón, pero tenia que tomar una decisión rápido y no dejaría que el Rancho Lon Lon fuera destruido. También, al parecer, los Kokiri no estaban en peligro inmediato. Aunque sabia que no tenia tiempo que perder.--

--Link cruzo la puerta de entrada, el sabia que la puerta no estaba hay antes. Miro al rededor y noto que la pared que rodea el rancho estaba mas alta que antes, estaba fortificada y tenia armas listas. El Rancho Lon Lon ahora parecía una fortaleza, había perdido su aire pacifico y ahora estaba lleno de esta atmosfera de guerra. —

Ingo: Taloooooon!!!! – ¿Donde estas? – Se supone que estés arriba en la pared es tu turno de vigilar. Los guardias están en su tiempo de almuerzo.

Guardia: Miren, es él!!!! – Ha entrado al rancho.

--Link se alegro mucho al saber que incluso aunque un año había pasado algunas personas aun lo recordaban. —

Guardia: Es él, todos a sus posiciones de ataque. Necesitamos acabarlo.

--Pronto flechas pasaban muy cerca de Link y Epona, él no entendía que pasaba. — "Oigan, ¿que hacen? – ¿Están todos locos?" — Link grito mientras sacaba su escudo y se movía frente a Epona para protegerla. — "Abajo Epona, tenemos que salir."— Pero antes de que pudiera empezar a moverse alguien grito. --"Alto al fuego". —

Malon: Alto al fuego, están atacando al hombre equivocado.

Guardia: Pero señorita Malon no ve usted que es él.

Malon: Si, veo exactamente quien es. Eres tu quien no parece saber a quien atacan.

Guardia: ¿De que habla señorita?

Talon: Ella te dice que están atacando al verdadero Héroe de Hyrule.

Guardia: No puede ser, ¿realmente es?

Link: Oigan que están murmurando, paren de atacar soy un amigo. Soy yo Link.

Guardia: Realmente es él!! – Nadie dispare otra flecha, es el Héroe de Hyrule.

Link: ¿Que, quien pensaban que era?

Talon: Es una larga historia, ven vamos adentro y te diré.

--Link se acerco con cuidado, no podía quitar la mirada de Malon. -- "Se ve idéntica a Romani."—Pensó y cuando estaba suficientemente cerca Malon lo abofeteo. —

Link: Oye!! – ¿Por que fue eso?

Malon: Por dejarnos en primer lugar y aun me debes otra por tardar tanto en regresar. Link ¿que estabas pensando, te olvidaste de nosotros?

Talon: Emmm, si Link mucho tiempo sin verte, ¿como estas y como estuvo tu viaje?

Ingo: Como ya debes saber estamos en medio de una guerra.

Link: Debo explicarles que paso, pero ahora mismo no tengo tiempo que perder. Mientras hablamos un batallón de monstruos viene en camino desde el Lago Hylia.

Talon: ¿Que? — Todos vayan a sus posiciones de ataque y envíen alguien a la Aldea Kakariko para informar a la princesa que la guerra viene en esta dirección. No tengo intención de perder esta batalla.

Malon: Epona querida ha pasado tanto tiempo. Link ella esta en muy malas condiciones por que no le diste agua y algo de comer.

Link: Me perdí en el bosque, y luego de llegar aquí he estado apresurándome a la Aldea Kakariko.

Malon: Ah, la princesa. Deberías ser más cuidadoso o no te dejare llevarte a Epona de nuevo.

Link: Lo siento mucho no volverá a pasar. Y sobre el tiempo que no estuve…--

--Mientras los guardias se preparaban, Talon e Ingo discutían la mejor estrategia de guerra y Epona comía, Link le explico a Malon sus aventuras en Termina y por que no regreso antes. —

Malon: Así que eso fue lo que paso, lo siento por lo de antes.

Link: No te preocupes solo dame algo de comer por favor muero de hambre.

Malon: Cierto necesitas comer algo, ven.

--Cuando iban camino a la cocina, en un punto, Malon se puso delante de Link y lo hizo parar. Ella entonces lo abrazo. — "Te extrañe mucho."— Ella dijo con una voz muy triste. Link se quedo en silencio por un momento y luego respondió. — "También te extrañe Malon". — Mientras él decía esto también la abrazó. Entonces luego de un tiempo siguieron hacia la cocina. —

Malon: Ya veo Link te haz vuelto un Chico Hada otra vez.

--Ambos rieron por el comentario de Malon. —

Link: Si, este es Trompo mi nuevo amigo.

Trompo: Hola, encantado de conocerte.

Malon: El placer es mío Trompo. Link, ¿que paso con Navi?

Link: Realmente no se, solo se fue. Pero se que la volveré a encontrar, algún día.

--Mientras hablaban Malon tomaba un plato lleno de comida para Link ya que la habían preparado no hacia mucho porque era la hora de almuerzo de los guardias, Link llego al rancho justo a tiempo para comer.

Malon: ¿Te acuerdas de como te quedabas aquí algunas veces y solías trabajar aquí luego de la desaparicion de Ganondorf? – El rancho era tan prospero, vendíamos muchísima leche a todo Hyrule y nos ayudaste mucho. Luego que te fuiste todo siguió igual solo que tuvimos que contratar a alguien para llevar el cargamento a lugares lejanos. Entonces el tiempo pasó y yo empecé a extrañarte y todos empezaron a pensar que nunca volverías.

Link: El rancho esta tan diferente.

Malon: Tuvimos que llevar algunos de los animales al Castillo de Hyrule para que estuvieran a salvo, luego de la llegada de los Seres Oscuros y la caída del Lago Hylia, El Rancho Lon Lon se convirtió en la primera línea de defensa contra los batallones de monstruos por eso las paredes fueron elevadas y fortificadas alrededor del rancho.

--Link se comió toda la comida y le explico a Malon porque tenia que irse pronto a la Aldea Kakariko y entonces empezó a preguntarle a Malon por lo que había pasado en el año que el no estuvo, ella le dijo algunas cosas, pero le puso claro que eso no era importante. -- "Lo que realmente importa es lo que pasara de ahora en adelante." --Ella dijo mientras tomaba el plato de la mesa.--

Link: Hay algo que quiero preguntarte, ¿por que los guardias me atacaron?

Malon: Así que aun no lo sabes. Hace algunos meses, tres figuras oscuras empezaron a hacer desastres en Hyrule. Todo Hyrule los ataco de vuelta, pero ellos lograron reunir un gran ejército formado por todos los monstruos y seguidores de Ganondorf que quedaban en Hyrule.

Link: ¿Pero como? – Recuerdo cuando pelee con el Fantasma de Ganon, no era tan fuerte, pero de todas maneras ¿que tiene esto que ver con los guardias que me atacaron?

Malon: Así que conoces a uno de ellos, pero tienen algo mas que los hace mucho mas poderosos. Eventualmente tomaron el Lago Hylia y hasta hicieron una Fortaleza allí. Ahora están tras la Montaña de la Muerte. Ahora te explicare que tiene esto que ver con los guardias que te atacaron.

Como ya sabes, hay tres seres que vinieron de la oscuridad, uno de ellos es el Fantasma de Ganon. Esta en la Montaña de la Muerte ahora mismo de acuerdo a la información enviada por la princesa.

El segundo es un Sheikah que cubre su rostro, es muy poderoso y veloz, pero no se quien es o si realmente es un Sheikah o cual es la razón por la que ayuda al Fantasma de Ganon en sus hechos.

Link: ¿Un Sheikah, quien podrá ser?

Malon: El tercero, el que derroto nuestras fuerzas en el Lago Hylia, el que se escabullo a la Montaña de la Muerte haciendo una fortificación hay también, el que considero como el más mortal y más poderoso de ellos es una versión oscura de ti Link pero mayor, o Link Oscuro como todos lo llaman.

Link: ¿Que? – Una versión oscura de mi, creo haber peleado con el una vez en el Templo de Agua, pero era como una especie de sombra, tenia ojos rojos y tampoco era tan poderoso.

Malon: Si, tiene ojos rojos, pero no es una sombra, solo se viste en una Túnica Kokiri negra.

Link: ¿Quieres decir que son Hylianos? – ¿Entonces Link Oscuro es idéntico a mi?

Malon: No se lo que son, pero se ven como Hylianos excepto por el Fantasma de Ganon que sabes parece un Gerudo. Al principio la gente confundió a Link Oscuro contigo, así que tomo ventaja de esto reuniendo información, artículos, armas y otras cosas.

Pero las personas que realmente te conocemos como yo y mi padre pronto nos dimos cuenta que no eras tú, era fácil saberlo por que se ve mayor que tu y su voz es diferente y claro están sus ojos rojos. Llevamos la noticia a la Princesa Zelda. La princesa comenzó a buscarlo y el mismo día que lo encontró él intento matarla pero Impa la salvo, todo Hyrule fue informado de esto.

Algunas de las Gerudo que estaban de lado del Fantasma de Ganon creyendo que él era Ganondorf se dieron cuenta ese día que él estaba en contra del reino y se unieron a la princesa otra vez, fue un alivio.

Hyrule le declaró la guerra a ellos tres y ese mismo día todo comenzó.

--Entonces, un fuerte ruido se escucho en todo el rancho, un ruido que solo se escucha cuando se aproxima la guerra. —

Malon: Esa el la alerta, han llegado. Continuemos esto después.

Link: Bien, vamos.

--Link y Malon salieron, Link estaba sorprendido cuando vio a todos los guardias en las altas paredes listos para atacar, incluso había una catapulta en el centro del rancho lista para atacar apuntando hacia afuera. Link se sintió triste porque el rancho no debía ser de esa manera y emocionado porque sintió que podían ganar la batalla.

--Hasta Talon e Ingo estaban en posición con sus arcos, pero entonces Malon tomo su arco. Link se sorprendió aun más que antes, era solo una niña pero podía utilizar un arco. Era un hermoso arco de madera con piedras preciosas incrustadas en el. —

--Link y Malon subieron a lo alto de la pared y Link se sorprendió por lo que vio. Justo hay al frente del batallón, comandándolo, estaba Sheik. — "Se ve como Sheik usando la vestimenta de los Sheikah en colores oscuros, pero se que no puede ser él."— Pensó Link sabiendo que Sheik es la princesa Zelda disfrazada y que ni siquiera era de este tiempo.--

Guerrero Oscuro: Esto es injusto, se supone que esto era un ataque sorpresa. Bueno no importa hoy es el día que esta fortificación caerá, así que mejor ríndanse para perdonarles la vida.

Malon: Has llegado en el peor momento ya que el Héroe de Hyrule ha venido y esta aquí para destruirte hoy.

Guerrero Oscuro: Esto puede ser divertido, no he tenido una buena pelea desde que me encontré con Darunia en la Montaña de la Muerte.

--La voz del guerrero parecía de demonio, el aire se puso pesado mientras las partes se observaban mutuamente, el guerrero oscuro estaba muy confiado pero Link solo esperaba poner a prueba sus habilidades. — "Peleó con Darunia, me pregunto ¿quien ganó la pelea? – Veamos cuanto tiempo duras contra mi espada."—Pensó Link mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos de su enemigo. Para Link la Guerra acaba de comenzar.--

* * *

**Parte 2: La batalla en el Rancho Lon Lon**

- El número de enemigos era grande, pero a pesar de eso, todos los guardias estaban en su lugar, todo el mundo estaba esperando lo mejor y esta vez estaban emocionados. Claro, el gran héroe que mató a todos los monstruos peligrosos y salvo a muchas personas en Hyrule, es invencible todos pensaron. Pronto mientras el viento comenzaba a soplar con más fuerza y el sol se ponía la batalla estaba a punto de comenzar. -

Link: ¿Quién eres y qué es lo que quieres?

Guerrero Oscuro: jajaja... Solo soy una pesadilla que te acechara por las noches a partir de ahora. Pero si es mi nombre lo que preguntas, te diré si logras sobrevivir a esta batalla o en tu momento final. Pero no tienes que preocuparte héroe, tu muerte será indolora.

Ahora, primer batallón de Stalfos inicien la formación, ataquen los flancos, Moblins lanzas y flechas de fuego, segundo batallón de Stalfos esperen mi orden para invadir la fortaleza, traigan el Gran O.

- Todos los monstruos se pusieron en formación y la batalla comenzó, Link miraba al Guerrero Oscuro dando órdenes a sus tropas, se preguntaba qué era el Gran O.-

Ingo: Link esta estructura de madera en la que estamos parados se llama el puente y con ella podemos atacar desde las paredes altas y movernos alrededor para defender cualquier parte del rancho.

Link: Ya veo, creo tener una idea de como puedo usarlo.

Talon: ¡Arqueros apunten y disparen! - Catapulta apunten a los que están mas lejos hasta que estén fuera de alcance, todos ataquen.

- Los guardias comenzaron a devolver el fuego y la catapulta fue muy eficaz, ya que destruyo la mayoría de los monstros que estaban lejos, pero los Stalfos estaban saltando el muro y los guardias tenían que evitarlo de la mejor manera posible, pero eran demasiados.-

- Link sacó la Ocarina del Tiempo y toco La canción de Epona, Epona llego a la zona central del rancho y vio a Link sobre la pared.- "Cúbreme Malon. Ven Epona " - Dijo mientras corría hacia adelante, paso al lado de algunos Stalfos pero Malon rápidamente los acababa con sus flechas. Epona entonces saltó por encima del puente y se hizo camino hacia donde estaba Link.-

Link: Bien hecho mí amiga.

Trompo: Link sugiero que nos alejemos de las paredes, somos un blanco fácil.

Link: Lo siento Trompo tengo otros planes.

- Link monto a Epona y comenzó a cabalgar por todo el puente, haciéndose camino alrededor de las paredes del rancho, mientras hacia el recorrido Link comenzó a matar los Stalfos que escalaban y saltaban la pared muy rápido con su espada y no los dejaba entrar al rancho. Debido a la velocidad de Epona, hacían la vuelta completa en poco tiempo.-

Guerrero Oscuro: Apunten al niño en el caballo, hay cerca de la luz brillante.

Link: No, disparan contra nosotros. Epona ve abajo.

- Epona bajo hasta el rancho pero Link se quedo allí ahora sacando su Arco del Héroe y empezó a disparar a los Moblins que atacaban a los guardias con sus lanzas y flechas ferozmente. Tenía que esquivar y ocultarse de vez en cuando, había demasiados enemigos. Las flechas de fuego comenzaron a incendiar el puente, la hierba y los edificios en el rancho. - "No, los caballos y las vacas, se quemaran." - Gritó Malon mientras empezaba a correr hacia los edificios donde estaban los animales. - "Espera Malon quédate, yo apagare las llamas." -- Dijo Link agarrándole el brazo. Luego Link saco su Ocarina de nuevo y tocó La Canción de las Tormentas, pronto mientras el sol se ponía nubes cubrieron el cielo y comenzó a llover inmediatamente. Todo el fuego se extinguió, incluso las flechas de fuego.-

Guerrero Oscuro: ¡Maldita sea! - Los Keese de fuego.

- El Guerrero Oscuro comenzó a ponerse furioso por las intervenciones de Link.- "Usen el arma." - Dijo, y algunos de los Stalfos detrás de el comenzaron a moverse lentamente hacia el rancho.-

- La pelea era difícil, muchos de ambos lados estaban cayendo, pero por lo que parecía el Rancho Lon Lon tenía la ventaja a causa de sus altos muros. Pero tan pronto como el sol se puso muchos Keese bajaron del cielo y comenzaron a atacar a todos en el rancho. Las cosas empezaron a cambiar a medida que los guardias estaban tratando de mantener a los Keese lejos, mientras que los monstruos entraban en el rancho y comenzaban a atacar también. "Link sálvanos." - Malon gritó mientras trataba de mantener a los Keese lejos. Entonces Link fue al centro del Rancho Lon Lon, sacó su Ocarina y toco la Canción del Sol. Entonces, solo en un minuto, la noche se había ido y un nuevo amanecer le dio la brillante luz del sol a todo Hyrule y los Keese se fueron rápidamente, ya que no pueden aguantar la luz del sol.-

- Gracias a Link todos los guardias podía luchar de nuevo, pero era más difícil ahora porque eran atacados desde el exterior y el interior también. Link llegó a la parte superior de las paredes para localizar al guerrero oscuro, al buscarlo se dio cuenta de que no quedaban muchos enemigos. Y allí estaba el guerrero mirándolo furiosamente, entonces bajó de su caballo negro como si estuviera dispuesto a atacar a Link. - "Metete en mi camino una vez mas y te arrepentirás." - Dijo el guerrero oscuro a Link quien lo tomó como un desafío personal en lugar de una amenaza. Miró a los Stalfos que quedaban fuera, pero luego se dio cuenta de algo raro.-

Malon: ¿Qué está pasando Link? , ¿Qué estás mirando?

Link: Mira a esos Stalfos, se están moviendo lentamente como si llevaran algo.

Malon: Sí, los veo, tienes razón. Pero, ¿qué están haciendo?

Link: Mira la lluvia no cae al suelo donde están parados, están llevando algo es sólo que no podemos verlo. Malon ayúdame a apuntar a donde ellos están.

- Link bajó del muro y se dirigió al lugar donde estaba la catapulta. - "Vamos, ayúdenme a moverla." - dijo Link a los dos guardias que estaban de pie al lado de la catapulta y la empezaron a mover mientras Malon los ayudó a ponerla en la dirección exacta a los Stalfos.-

- ¡Fuego! - Link gritó a los guardias y se volteo a ver a Malon esperando que ella le dijera si fueron capaces de dar en el blanco. Sin embargo, el disparo nunca se hizo y Link supo enseguida lo que estaba pasando porque él podía ver la expresión de miedo de Malon, estaba como petrificada.

Link volteo para ver al guerrero oscuro justo detrás de él, los guardias en el suelo sin moverse en lo absoluto y justo cuando estaba a punto de reaccionar el guerrero oscuro lo golpeo tan duro que fue lanzado en el aire desde el centro del rancho a la cerca y aterrizó muy duro. Entonces el guerrero oscuro rompió la catapulta de un solo golpe. Todos los guardias tenían ahora su atención en él y comenzaron a tirarle flechas, entonces el comenzó a girar muy rápido y solo con sus manos atrapo todas las flechas y luego se las tiró todas a Link.-

- Link saco su escudo tan rápido como pudo y cubrió el ataque.- "Todo el mundo siga atacando a los monstruos, yo me hare cargo de este tipo." - Dijo mientras se levantan, tomo su espada en la mano izquierda y su escudo en la derecha, tomó su posición de lucha y dijo.- "Vamos, intenta golpearme ahora."--

Trompo: Link voy a intentar ayudarte en esta lucha.

Link: Bien, pelearemos como un equipo.

- El guerrero comenzó a moverse hacia link a una velocidad muy alta y saco dos espadas cortas. Las chispas volaron justo ahí cuando las espadas del guerrero y la espada y el escudo de Link chocaron. Ambos comenzaron a pelear muy rápido en el centro del rancho. Link pronto se dio cuenta que su enemigo era tan rápido como el y era muy hábil con técnicas de dos espadas, hasta mejor que las Ladronas Gerugo. Ellos estaban luchando igualmente esquivando y golpeando por igual, parecía que la lucha iba a terminar en un empate.-

- Pero entonces Link tomo una oportunidad e hizo un ataque giratorio justo a tiempo con toda su fuerza, que tumbo al guerrero y entonces Link trató de dar el golpe final, pero el guerrero desapareció en el aire. "¿Dónde está?" - Pregunto Link muy nervioso ya que sabía que el guerrero podía matarlo si no lo encontraba pronto. - "Link aquí." - Dijo Trompo mientras le mostraba a Link el lugar en el que se suponía estaba el guerrero, entonces Link fue al lugar y usó su espada tratando de golpear al guerrero. Pero el guerrero apareció justo detrás de él. - "Link está detrás de ti"-dijo Malon quien se había olvidado de la guerra y estaba llena de miedo concentrada en Link luchando contra el guerrero oscuro. --

- Entonces Link rodó hacia el frente tan rápido como pudo, pero eso no lo salvo de ser cortado en la espalda por la espada del guerrero. Link se levantó y volteo hacia a su enemigo, sintió la lesión en la espalda y ahora él sabia que le costaría la vida ya que él no podría ganar con ese tipo de daño.-- "Lo siento mucho Link creo que me engaño. "- dijo Trompo tratando de disculparse con Link por su error. Entonces el guerrero oscuro desaparecido de nuevo. Malon estaba tan asustada que dio un grito. Ella quería ayudar, pero sólo tenia una flecha, ¿Qué podría hacer ella? --

- Mientras la guerra continúa y ahora sabiendo que su general estaba dentro peleando, el segundo batallón Stalfos entró en acción y comenzó a escalar las paredes, esta vez no había el mismo número de guardias que antes por lo que fue realmente duro mantenerlos fuera. A los Moblins se le acabaron las flechas y lanzas y estaban a la espera de que el Gran O derribara las paredes de modo que ellos pudieran entrar también.-

- Entonces, el sonido más fuerte que se puedan imaginar cruzo todo Hyrule mientras una gigante roca que salió de la nada golpeo la pared y explotó en millones de pedacitos. Link, Malon Talon, Ingo y todos los guardias se sorprendieron, el muro se mantenía en pie, pero estaba a punto de caer. El guerrero se aprovecho de la confusión y trató de dar el golpe final a Link. Pero justo en el último segundo, Link fue capaz de meter su escudo en medio, pero luego cayó al suelo sin su escudo. El guerrero oscuro caminaba hacia el y se reía. - "Link levántate viene hacia acá." – Dijo Trompo a Link que casi estaba desmayado. Pero entonces ahí cuando el guerrero dejó de reír, el mismo sonido ensordecedor se escuchó de nuevo y esta vez una gran parte del muro cayó.-

- Desde la perspectiva de Link el podía ver como los Moblins y Stalfos que quedaban fuera entraron por el gran agujero en la pared y los guardias estaban tratando de detenerlos, cuando trató de mirar hacia el cielo se dio cuenta de que estaba bajo un pequeño techo de madera. Entonces, el guerrero se le acerco. "Recuerdas que te dije que revelaría mi identidad en tu momento final, bien aquí estamos, pero te mentí." - Link intento pensar en algo, sabía que la muerte estaba apenas a unos segundos de distancia. - "No, esto no puede ser, no puedo morir aquí, no de esta manera." Pensaba mientras el guerrero se le acercaba y levantaba su espada para matarlo.-

- Entonces, una flecha se disparó al guerrero, el la esquivo y miro hacia atrás, era Malon y su última flecha. Link saco su hookshot y disparo al techo y el guerrero volteo a donde estaba Link para darse cuenta que ya no estaba allí. Entonces él miró hacia arriba, y hay estaba Link cayendo sobre él, espada en mano. Justo en el último segundo el guerrero dio un paso atrás y Link sólo logró cortar parte del traje del guerrero, la parte que le cubría el rostro. Entonces el rostro del guerrero fue revelado.-

- El guerrero agarro su mejilla impidiéndole a Link poder ver su rostro.- "pensé que podría devolverte el favor de la herida, pero tuviste suerte." Dijo Link, mientras se ponía de pie y se preparaba para luchar. Pero entonces el guerrero quitó la mano de su mejilla y la miró, había sangre en ella. Entonces, al hacer esto Link pudo ver el rostro del guerrero.-

Link: ¡No! - No puede ser, no puedes ser...

Guerrero Oscuro: Tonto insolente ¿cómo te atreves a cortar mi cara? - He tenido suficiente de este juego, ahora voy a matarlos a todos por irrespetar a Sheik Oscura.

- Al decir esto algo cayo del cielo justo encima del Gran O. Era Impa, quien arrojó una bomba que desapareció en el aire y luego subió a la parte superior de la pared mirando hacia donde estaba el Sheik Oscura, entonces, la bomba explotó matando a todos los Stalfos y Moblis alrededor y revelando en una máquina gigante destruida que parecía un Octorock gigante. Entonces Sheik Oscura desapareció y apareció detrás de Malon agarrándola y amenazando con cortarla con una de sus espadas. -- "Link..." -- Malon dijo muy asustada.-

- Pero Link todavía estaba en shock, era realmente ella, esa era la cara de Zelda, tan hermosa. Pero había algo diferente, los ojos rojos y Link también se dio cuenta que su voz cambió de demoniaca a una voz muy similar a la voz de la princesa. Pero lo más curioso es que ella era una joven y no una niña, como se suponía que debía ser en este tiempo. Link no podía dejar pensar en ello y de mirar ese hermoso rostro, esos hermosos ojos rojos.-

Talon: No, Malon. Link por favor sálvala.

Sheik Oscura: Dígale a sus fuerzas que se rindan o voy a matarla.

Link: - "Saliendo del asombro". - Espera, es a mí que me quieres matar, no me resistiré, simplemente dejarla ir.

Sheik Oscura: Tentador, pero creo que voy a matarla y luego te matare a ti.  
- Al decir esto Kaepora Gaebora la ataco tumbándola y pronto Impa trato de confrontarla.-

Sheik Oscura: Tú de nuevo vieja, vienes por más, ¿No fue suficiente para ti la lucha en la Montaña de la Muerte?

Impa: No pude acabarte entonces, pero esta vez va a ser diferente.

- Ellas lucharon por un tiempo y Link pudo ver la impresionante velocidad que tenían, era difícil seguir sus movimientos. Impa siempre tuvo la ventaja. Pero entonces Sheik Oscura hizo un enorme hechizo de magia, una esfera oscura como una noche sin luna en el Bosque Perdido, y la tiró a Impa. Impa la esquivo y la esfera cayó al suelo haciendo una gran explosión, la pelea había terminado.--

Sheik Oscura: Mí tiempo aquí termino, se suponía que esto fuera una pequeña sorpresa, pero ese chico la arruinó. Te prometo héroe, que voy a volver a terminar lo que empezamos. Stalfos retirada.

- Sheik Oscura desapareció y los Stalfos que quedaban comenzaron a huir, ningún Moblin sobrevivió a la batalla. Después de que se fueron, los sobrevivientes en el rancho comenzaron a curarse y Talon e Ingo comenzaron a buscar personas heridas por todo el rancho. Mientras Link, Malon, Impa y Kaepora Gaebora estaban dentro de los establos hablando. Malon le ponía un vendaje en la espalda a Link.-

Malon: Ganamos, pero casi fuimos asesinados.

Link: Lo siento, he perdido y no pude salvar el rancho.

Impa: Link no es su culpa, ella tiene poderes mágicos muy fuerte y ahora mismo no tienes ninguno estabas en mucha desventaja, pero de todos modos le hiciste frente. Creo que es la primera vez que alguien la corta.

Link: Entonces, ¿qué pasó con Darunia?

Kaepora Gaebora: Luchó con ella, pero no pudo derrotarla. Pero él está bien, ella tampoco pudo hacerle daño a el.

Link: Eres grandiosa Impa, al parecer ella te tenia miedo o algo y a propósito ¿como sabías que estábamos en peligro?

Impa: Un mensaje llego a Kakariko y tan pronto como escuchamos tu nombre la princesa me envió con Kaepora Gaebora. He luchado contra Sheik Oscura antes, utiliza el estilo de lucha de los Sheikah, pero parece ser sólo un aprendiz, que es la razón por la que puedo superarla en combate. Pero sus poderosos poderes mágicos son otra historia. Link ella solo jugaba contigo.

Link: Si me di cuenta cuando la vi pelear contra ti. ¿Viste su cara?

Impa: Sí, ella se ve muy similar a la princesa como Link Oscuro se ve similar a ti, creo que la princesa tenia razón con su teoría. Como te dije nadie la había cortado antes y nunca había revelado su rostro, pero de alguna manera la princesa siempre supo que era una mujer, todo el mundo pensó que era hombre, pero ahora queda confirmado.

Link: ¿Qué teoría tiene la princesa?

Impa: Creo que es mejor si te lo explica ella misma.

Malon: Esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer, debería curar eventualmente.

Link: Gracias Malon, agradezco la forma en que me salvaste la vida antes, fuiste mi caballero en brillante armadura.

Malon: No fue nada.

Kaepora Gaebora: Link como debes saber, los Kokiri son prisioneros de el fantasma de Ganon en la Montaña de la Muerte, así que sugiero que nos vayamos tan pronto como puedas.

Link: Entonces nos vamos ahora.

Trompo: Link estas herido te sugiero que esperes hasta que te sientas mejor, es como dijiste, Saria no está en peligro inmediato.

Link: Ya lo sé, pero eso fue antes, salvamos el rancho y ya es hora de irnos y ayudar a los Kokiri.

Impa: Entonces deja que Kaepora Gaebora te lleve volando a la Aldea Kakariko llegaras en un momento. Yo me quedaré aquí y junto con algunas Gerudo que están en camino voy a proteger el rancho hasta que puedan reconstruir la pared. Esta es nuestra primera línea de defensa después de todo.

Link: No es necesario, sé una canción que me transportara a la Aldea Kakariko en poco tiempo. Es el Nocturno de las Sombras.  
Impa: ¿Es eso cierto? entonces, me suena mejor.

- Link saco su Ocarina del Tiempo y justo cuando estaba a punto de tocar la canción, se dio cuenta de quela había olvidado.-

Link: Yo no recuerdo la canción. ¿Cómo puede ser?

Impa: Link estas todo estresado y no has descansado, te sugiero ir con Kaepora Gaebora y que descanses en el camino.

Kaepora Gaebora: Sí Link, estaré encantado de ayudarte en tu viaje de nuevo mi joven amigo.

Trompo: Todos se preocupan mucho por ti.

Link: Gracias...

Malon: Link voy a ir a la Aldea Kakariko después con Epona e Impa, por favor, ten cuidado y hasta luego Chico Hada.

- Entonces, todos los guardias, Talon e Ingo se reunieron alrededor de Link.-

Talon: Link No te puedo decir cuan agradecido estoy por todo.

Ingo: Nos has salvado una vez más.

Guardias: ¡Gracias Link!

Link: No, todos salvamos el rancho y salvaremos Hyrule no se preocupen por nada. Nos veremos otra vez. Adiós.

Talon, Ingo y todos los guardias: Hurra por el héroe de Hyrule, gracias a Din llegó aquí para salvarnos y nos ayudó a ganar esta batalla.

- Entonces Kaepora Gaebora agarró a Link y voló alto y mientras fue ascendiendo Link se despidió de todos sus amigos. Ahora él se dirigía a la Aldea Kakariko una vez más. Link se quedo dormido por que estaba tan cansado por la batalla que no pudo resistir. Link soñó con Zelda y sus hermosos ojos azules.--

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Final del Capitulo 3.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Veo que muchas personas han leido la historia y algunos han comentado lo que me dice que les ha gustado y por lo cual seguire actualizando semanalmente. Espero que sigan comentando y les guste lo que sigue de la historia. Mientras mas comenten mas posibilidades hay que continue con la historia. Aun falta mucho por escribir. Gracias por seguir mi historia.**


	5. Capitulo 4: El heroe ha vuelto

**Capítulo 4: El héroe ha vuelto.**

**_Parte 1: La princesa de Hyrule._**

- Link abrió sus ojos, allí estaba, de pie en un lugar que conocía muy bien, el patio del castillo, y justo en frente de él estaba ella, la Princesa del Destino. Comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia ella, se detuvo justo enfrente de las escaleras que llevan a la ventana de la recámara Real. La princesa estaba mirando por la ventana y luego se volvió a mirar a Link.-

Zelda: ¿Qué? - ¿Quién eres tu? - ¿Cómo pasaste a los guardias?

Link: ...

Zelda: ¿Qué es eso? - ¿Es un hada?

Link: ...

Zelda: Entonces eso significa que proceden de los bosques. Tuve un sueño donde vi Hyrule cubierto en nubes oscuras, pero apareció una brillante luz verde del bosque y dividió las nubes y luego esta luz se convirtió en la figura de un muchacho con un hada. Eres tú.

Link: ...

Zelda: Mi sueño es una profecía. Las nubes representan un malvado hombre llamado Ganondorf, desapareció de esta tierra, pero sé que tiene algo que ver con nosotros. Otro sueño que tuve fue sobre tú y yo sellando al malvado de Ganondorf con la ayuda de seis figuras de luz. Es muy confuso para mí.

Link: ...

- Link se dio cuenta de que incluso si lo intentaba, no podía decir una palabra. Sólo podía escuchar lo que estaba diciendo la princesa y mirar sus hermosos ojos azules.-

Zelda: Apuesto a que sabes lo que realmente sucedió, yo quiero que me digas todo lo que sabes. Por alguna razón, creo que ya me conoces. Voy a hacer arreglos para que permanezcas en el castillo para que podamos hablar de los sueños que tengo y que me puedas decir lo que sabes.  
- Todo comenzó a desaparecer y entonces solo quedaba Zelda en frente de Link.-

Zelda: Soy Zelda princesa de Hyrule. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Link despertó, abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que era sólo un sueño. Estaba soñando con la primera vez que vio a Zelda después de colocar la Espada Maestra en el pedestal del tiempo por última vez. Cuando miró a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que estaba aún en medio del aire, con Kaepora Gaebora.-

Kaepora Gaebora: Ah, despertaste Link, estamos muy cerca de la aldea de Kakariko agárrate Empezaré el descenso.

- Kaepora Gaebora aterrizó justo en frente de la aldea Kakariko.-

Kaepora Gaebora: Aquí estamos aldea Kakariko, ahora voy a descansar un poco. Le sugiero que vaya y busque a la princesa, ella ya está esperando.

Link: Claro, muchas gracias. Trompo Ven vamos a entrar.

Trompo: De acuerdo, nunca he estado aquí antes y estoy emocionado, no todos los días se llega a conocer a la princesa de Hyrule.

- Link y Trompo entraron a la Aldea, Trompo estaba muy emocionado mientras Link estaba muy nervioso porque no sabía qué reacción tendría la princesa, ¿qué le diría? -

- Mientras se encontraba dentro de la Aldea, Link noto que algunas de las casas fueron parcialmente destruidas, y mientras se acercaba a una de ellas vio a sus viejos amigos los carpinteros, y cerca del pozo estaba su líder.-

Líder de carpinteros: ¿Chico eres realmente tú?

Link: Umm, sí eso creo.

Carpintero Líder: Oye no se supone que estas como de vacaciones o algo así.

Link: No, yo estaba en una búsqueda para encontrar a Na...

Líder de carpintero: Claaaaaro que es bastante interesante, es bueno tenerte de vuelta aquí, ahora mismo estoy muy ocupado por lo que si me disculpas.

Link: Espere solo quiero saber, ¿dónde está la princesa?

- Entonces todos los carpinteros se reunieron en torno a Link. Eran Shiro, Jiro, Ichiro y Sabooru. -

Shiro: Hola, volviste, ahora si es seguro que patearemos algunos traseros de seres Oscuros.

Jiro: Cuida tu boca Shiro que es al héroe de Hyrule al que le estas hablando.

Link: Hola chicos que agradable verlos a todos ustedes, pero ¿cómo saben que soy yo y no Link Oscuro?

Shiro: Eso es fácil, un mensajero vino y le dijo a la princesa que estabas en el rancho, por lo que dedujo que vendrías. Además vimos al búho extraño que te trajo aquí y creemos que es la mascota de la Srta. Impa o algo así.

Link: Bueno chicos ¿podrían decirme dónde está la princesa?

Ichiro: Claro, pero primero, ¿te acuerdas del genial truco que nos enseñaste de la reparación de los letreros con tu flauta? emmmmm, me preguntaba...

Jiro: No es una flauta es una ocarina, idiota. Algunas personas simplemente no entienden.

Sabooru: ¿Podrías tratar de arreglar las casas de la misma manera? Ese Sheika Oscuro llegó hace unos días y se destruyeron algunas de las casas con las cosas invisibles que lanzan piedras gigantes, gracias al poder de las Diosas Impa estaba aquí y nadie resulto herido.

Shiro: Sí, y estamos muy cansados, ¿sabes?

Líder de carpintero: Oigan dejen de hablar y vuelvan al trabajo, vagos perezosos.

Trompo: Estos chicos si que son perezosos Link.

Ichiro: Link, por favor, te lo pedimos.

Link: Bueno no hay problema, lo voy a intentar pero no prometo nada, bien.

- Link se situó en el centro de las tres casas que fueron parcialmente destruidas, recordó que una era la casa de las Skulltulas, la otra era la casa sin terminar que se encontraba en construcción y la última fue la casa de la Señora Cucco la cual muchos otros utilizaban para dormir. Luego, Link saco su ocarina y comenzó a tocar la primera canción mágica que aprendió, la Canción de cuna de Zelda.

Recordó que fue Impa que se la enseñó a él justo después de reunirse con Zelda en el patio del castillo. De repente, justo después de terminar de tocar la canción algunas piezas de madera en el suelo comenzaron a moverse solas con lentitud.-

Carpintero Líder: Es un milagro, las casas se están reconstruyendo solas mis plegarias han sido escuchadas.

Shiro: Es mágico, pero es muy lento, ¿No lo crees?

Jiro: Oye no seas grosero nos ha ayudado mucho, ahora las casas se arreglaran, eventualmente.

Link: Chicos esto es muy importante, ¿Donde esta la princesa?  
- Todos los carpinteros se miraron entre sí, mientras que su líder estaba arrodillado orando.-

Ichiro: Realmente no sabemos no la hemos visto durante un tiempo, especialmente por que lleva un extraño traje ahora...

Link: ¿Qué? - Chicos están bromeando o algo, esto es serio.

Sabooru: Bueno, estoy seguro de que la Dama Cucco sabe donde está la princesa, ella esta ahí delante de la valla de los Cucco.

- Link se trasladó a donde estaba la Dama Cucco, se dio cuenta de que no había guardias al rededor, por lo que no pudo preguntar a nadie donde estaba la princesa.-

Dama Cucco: Link ¿eres tú? - Hace mucho que no te veo, ¿cómo estás?

Link: Estoy muy bien gracias, tengo que saber dónde está la princesa, por favor.

Dama Cucco: Sí, ella te está esperando en la casa justo en frente de la entrada al trayecto de la montaña de la muerte.

Link: Gracias Dama Cucco, escucha hay algo que he estado queriendo preguntarte hace algún tiempo. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Dama Cucco: Hahaha, muchacho tonto, mi nombre es...

- Entonces, antes de poder terminar sus palabras, un batallón de guardias de Hyrule apareció rodeando a Link.-

Guardia: Héroe de Hyrule la princesa escuchó la melodía de su canción de cuna y nos pidió que te llevemos al lugar en que se encuentra, así que por favor acompáñenos.

Link: Correcto, vamos. Adiós Dama Cucco hablaremos más tarde.

Dama Cucco: Adiós Link y recuerda no golpear a los Cuccos, sabes lo que pasa cuando lo haces.

- En su camino a la casa Link notó que la Aldea Kakariko estaba igual que como él la recordaba, pero había más personas y que no conocía a algunos de ellos y algunas de las casas estaban muy dañadas por la lucha que había sucedido hace algunos días en contra de Sheik oscuro. Los guardias se detuvieron y Link vio que era la casa en la que el niño del cementerio vivía, entonces lentamente llegó a abrir la puerta, más nervioso que nunca, como sabía que estaba a punto de ver a la princesa.

Entró en la casa, estaba llena de sillas, mesas y mapas de Hyrule. Era como el lugar donde se tomaban decisiones de guerra. Link empezó a mirar alrededor cuando notó que había una entrada a otro cuarto, se dirigió a este cuarto y allí al final de este había alguien en una silla, pero no podía ver quién era, porque estaba de espaldas a él. Link entonces se acerco muy lentamente. - "Tiene que ser ella". - Pensó. -

Link: ¿Princesa Zelda?

Trompo: Link estoy sintiendo lo mismo que sentí en el rancho, ¡cuidado!

Link: ¿Qué?

- Entonces, la persona sentada en la silla se puso de pie y dando la vuelta miró directamente a los ojos de Link. Pero lo que vio lo petrifico, ahí estaban esos hermosos pero mortales ojos rojos que había encontrado en el rancho, esta vez usando el traje normal en blanco y morado del pueblo Sheika. Link tomo su espada y se preparo para luchar. -  
Link: No, esto no puede ser. Sheik oscuro, ¿qué has hecho a la verdadera princesa Zelda?

Sheik: Ya veo, ya has conocido a mi homólogo, Me alegra ver que estás bien.

- Una sensación muy fría bajó por la columna vertebral de Link al darse cuenta de que esta joven versión de Sheik era en realidad la princesa Zelda. Era idéntica al Sheik que conocía sólo que más joven. Ella no tenía que cambiar su nombre u ocultar su identidad ya que Ganondorf ya había desaparecido de Hyrule.-

Link: ¿Pero cómo?

Zelda: Solías contarme historias sobre un hombre Sheika que era muy rápido y sigiloso, y que al final resulte ser yo disfrazada, pensé mucho en eso después que te fuiste. Bueno, cuando me encontré por primera vez con tu homólogo, trató de matarme, y si no fuera por Impa seguramente hubiera sido asesinada ese día.

Luego justo después de conocer a mi homólogo me di cuenta de que era la forma de la que me habías hablado hace mucho tiempo, esta forma de Sheik que tome en el futuro. Así que le conté a Impa sobre ello y luego me entreno muy duro para que nadie pudiera dañarme tan fácilmente, me dio esta bonita vestimenta de los Sheika y me enseño a transformarme en esta forma. Me he vuelto muy poderosa desde la última vez que nos vimos el uno al otro, el día que dejaste Hyrule.

Link: Zelda yo...

Zelda: Dime, ¿cómo termino la batalla en Kakariko? — Pregunto Zelda antes de que Link pudiera terminar sus palabras.-

Link: Perdimos una gran cantidad de gente y una porción de la pared fue destruida por algún tipo de arma invisible pero ganamos la batalla gracias a Impa.

Zelda: Ya veo, el Gran O es su nueva arma, una máquina gigante e invisible que parece un Octorock. Pero al menos la fortaleza en el rancho sigue en pie. Había oído por un mensajero que el héroe de Hyrule había vuelto, pero fue cuando la noche se convirtió en día, tan rápido como un parpadeo que supe que eras realmente tú.

- Link guardo su espada y comenzó a ponerse nervioso una vez más, pero sus ojos eran tan hermosos que se olvidó ahí mismo de cualquier otra cosa.-

Trompo: Estoy muy honrado de conocerle Princesa Zelda, mi nombre es Trompo y ayudo a Link en su viaje para salvar a sus amigos los Kokiri.

Zelda: El honor es mío, entonces, vamos vayamos a la otra habitación, hay algo que quiero decirte.

- Zelda cruzó a la otra habitación, pasando al lado de Link pero este se quedo allí parado, petrificado. Trompo entonces lo saco de sus pensamientos, y luego se fue a la otra habitación también.-

Zelda: Link como seguramente sabes los Kokiri se encuentran secuestrados por el Fantasma de Ganon en algún lugar de la Montaña de la Muerte, seguramente dentro de la Caverna Dodongo. Acabo de reunirme con los consultores de inteligencia del castillo, hemos descubierto una manera de llegar a la aldea de los Goron sin ser atacados por los monstruos que custodian la entrada. Entonces una vez dentro, sólo tenemos que encontrar a Darunia, llegó un mensaje de que él tiene un plan para salvar a los Kokiri pero necesita ayuda.

Link: Zelda Necesito decirte algo, yo...

Zelda: Escúchame no tenemos tiempo para nada, hay que empezar a moverse ahora, no podemos darnos el lujo de perder a nuestros amigos del bosque, no podemos permitirnos el lujo de perder a Saria.

- Link se dio cuenta de que Zelda estaba distante y eso era lo que el más temía, se sentía horrible. El sabia que ella esta triste porque el se había marchado hacia mucho tiempo y ella no tuvo noticia sobre el, y ahora incluso si están juntos una Guerra esta tomando lugar. —

Zelda: Ahora, llegas justo a tiempo para venir conmigo a la aldea Goron pero creo que estas bastante débil en términos mágicos y creo que podrías utilizar algunos de tus antiguos objetos. Por eso nos dirigimos al Castillo de Hyrule, donde tus objetos y armas descansan.

Link: Eso sería grandioso, me gustaría poder tener mis cosas de vuelta.

Zelda: Entonces nos vamos ahora, tenemos que ser tan rápidos como podamos, llamemos a Kaepora Gaebora.

Link: Espera Zelda yo conozco una manera más rápida de llegar, el Preludio de la Luz, la única canción de transportación que creo recordar ahora mismo. Por lo tanto, toma tu arpa y toca conmigo.

Zelda: ¿Arpa? - ¿De qué hablas?

Link: ¿No te acuerdas que te conté acerca de cómo Sheik me enseñó todas esas canciones de transportación que me permitieron viajar entre templos y por todo Hyrule.

Zelda: Me olvide totalmente de ello. Yo estaba muy centrada en conseguir la fortaleza suficiente para derrotar a estos malvados intrusos. Aunque nunca llegue realmente a ese punto, creo que puedo soportar muy bien una lucha en contra de cualquiera de ellos.

Link: Perfecto. Ya veo, entonces no sabes las canciones ni tienes el arpa. Yo esperaba que me pudieras hacer recordar la mayoría de ellas pero no importa, acércate a mí.

- Entonces Zelda se acercó a Link -

Link: Más cerca, estoy a punto de transportarnos a ambos, tienes que estar muy cerca de mí.

- Zelda se acercó mas a Link y al ella hacer esto, el le quito las vendas que cubrían su rostro y la abrazo muy fuerte. -

Zelda: ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Link: Por favor, no me hagas esto, me siento como un extraño frente a ti.

Zelda: Después de tanto tiempo ni siquiera un mensaje, te convertiste en un extraño por tu propia cuenta.

Link: Mi princesa lo siento mucho, voy a explicar por qué he vuelto tan tarde, simplemente no te enojes conmigo, te lo suplico. Me vi envuelto en circunstancias que no he podido controlar.

- Zelda trato de alejarse de Link, pero luego, empezaron a aparecer lágrimas en los ojos de Zelda mientras estos cambiaban del Rojo de Din al azul de Nayru. Luego se calmó y coloco su cabeza sobre el pecho de Link.-

Zelda: ¿Por qué duraste tanto tiempo en volver?

Link: Me vi atrapado en los asuntos de otra tierra, tuve que salvarlos, pero ahora estoy de vuelta y te compensare a ti y a todos en Hyrule.

Zelda: Lo sabía, yo sabía que volverías a esta tierra algún día. Sabía que nunca podrías olvidarte de nosotros.

Link: De alguna manera fuiste tú quien me mantuvo vivo recordándome la bendición de la Diosa del tiempo.

Zelda: ¿Qué? - ¿Estás hablando de la canción que te enseñe?

Link: Sí, la canción del Tiempo.

- Zelda luego dio algunos pasos atrás y poniendo sus brazos en cruz se convirtió en la joven princesa que Link estaba acostumbrado a ver. Link noto que su dorada cabellera rubia estaba mas larga que antes y ella estaba mas alta, pero sus magníficos ojos azules habían perdido la luz que solían tener. - "Tal vez es porque está preocupada por la situación actual de Hyrule." El pensó mientras Zelda limpiaba sus lágrimas.-

Zelda: Lo siento, me canso un poco después de cambiar de forma, se toma un montón de poder mágico para hacerlo.

Link: ¿Puedes explicarme, qué es lo que cambias realmente?

Zelda: Tal vez más tarde que ahora debemos partir hacia el Castillo de Hyrule, podemos hablar allí mientras buscamos tus cosas. Ahora transportémonos al Templo del Tiempo.

Link: De acuerdo, acércate a mí tanto como puedas.

- Link no estaba seguro de si la transportación junto con otra persona era posible, solo lo había dicho para tener a Zelda lo suficientemente cerca para poder abrazarla, pero esta vez iba a intentarlo de verdad. Cuando Zelda estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, él comenzó a tocar el Preludio de la Luz en su ocarina. Luego, de repente al terminar de tocar la canción un montón de esferas de luz de color amarillo brillante los rodearon y comenzaron a girar alrededor de ellos muy rápido. Luego Zelda abrazó a Link y cerró los ojos, ya que era la primera vez que se transportaba. Link estaba un poco preocupado, porque él mismo no sabía si funcionaria de la manera en que se suponía.-

Trompo: Link, ¿Qué es esto? - Está girando demasiado rápido.

Zelda: Link no me sueltes.

Link: Nunca princesa Zelda.

- A continuación, un destello de luz ilumino la habitación, los tres desaparecieron, pero las esferas de luz todavía giraban a una gran velocidad. De repente empezaron a moverse muy rápido hacia el Castillo de Hyrule. Todos en el pueblo vieron las esferas de luz salir de la casa, sabían que era Link porque él lo había hecho muchas veces delante de ellos. - "Ahí va." - Dijo uno de los carpinteros, sentado sobre un gran pedazo de madera que estaba siendo levantado por el poder de la canción de cuna. -

* * *

**_Parte 2: El Rey de Hyrule._**

En el mercado de Hyrule todos se quedaron asombrados mientras veían como las esferas brillantes se acercaban y pasaban sobre ellos en dirección al Templo del Tiempo, muchos ahí ya habían visto las esferas entrar y salir del templo y se preguntaban si era posible que el rumor que andaba rondando por ahí era cierto, que el héroe de Hyrule había vuelto.

Mientras tanto, en el Templo del Tiempo, las esferas de luz comenzaron a girar a gran velocidad nuevamente y con un gran destello aparecieron Link, Zelda y Trompo en el centro del gran símbolo de la Trifuerza.

Link miro a su alrededor y vio el gran salón del Templo del Tiempo exactamente igual que como él lo recordaba, la única diferencia que pudo percibir fue la ausencia de las piedras espirituales y claro la gran puerta que lleva hacia el salón de la Espada Maestra estaba cerrada.

Link: Lo logramos, hemos llegado al Templo, vamos al castillo por los objetos y luego vayamos a salvar a los Kokiri.

Zelda: Vamos no hay tiempo que perder. – Dijo Zelda mientras se alejaba de Link y corría hacia la puerta. Tenía un tiempo ya que no regresaba a su amado castillo, su hogar.-

Todos salieron del templo y Link se dio cuenta que la entrada del templo también seguía idéntica, pero al voltear la mirada hacia el mercado se dio cuenta que había cambiado mucho, no era para nada el mercado que recordaba, había mucha mas gente y las casas y establecimientos ahora tenían mas niveles y se veían mucho mas altos. Los guardias estaban por todos lados pero aun así los habitantes seguían el curso normal de sus tantos quehaceres.

Al momento de bajar las escaleras que llevan al mercado, se encontraban justo en frente de la carpa que solía ser la Tienda de Mascaras Felices, que había cerrado un tiempo antes de Link partir en su viaje en busca de Navi. Ahora había un gran letrero que decía "Tienda de Esferas Mágicas".

Link: ¿Esferas Mágicas? ¿Qué son esf….

Pero antes de Link poder terminar su pregunta un montón de personas se reunieron alrededor de los tres y comenzaron a murmurar. No podían creer lo que veían.

Se escuchaban distintas voces en la multitud que decían cosas como: Princesa Zelda ha vuelto, ya la extrañábamos, hace mucho tiempo que dejo el castillo. El rey estará muy contento al verla. ¿Será cierto que la crisis en la montaña de la muerte ha terminado?

Pero de repente uno de los guardias no pudo contenerse y grito bien alto. – Es el héroe de Hyrule, ese muchacho que acompaña a la princesa, ha vuelto no tengo duda de que se trata de él.

Link conocía a muchos guardias, claro, en sus travesías por todo Hyrule ya le era familiar tratar con los soldados para distintas cosas, como permisos especiales otorgados por la princesa o la reunión de información sobre algún enemigo o área en especifico.

Pero este soldado en especial se le hacia muy familiar, era algo, talvez su voz. -Si tan solo pudiera recordar porque.- Pensaba mientras la multitud empezaba a murmurar todavía mas fuerte y uno que otro grito se escuchaba hasta que todos de repente estaban eufóricos.

¡Fiesta en el mercado! – Se escuchaba en cada rincón del área del mercado. – ¡El héroe de Hyrule ha regresado a su hogar y nos va a salvar una vez más de estos monstruos que nos atormentan!

Pronto lazos de todos los colores fueron lanzados a las calles y se empezó a decorar el entorno en son de celebración, la música no se hizo esperar y era tal su volumen que se podía escuchar en la entrada del castillo, pedazos de papel decorativo volaban por doquier y las personas no hacían más que celebrar y bailar. Pronto las bebidas y los alimentos salieron de los establecimientos y ya se veía que esto iba a ser una celebración para largo. No se dejaban de escuchar los gritos de alegría. "Estamos salvados, ha vuelto el gran héroe de Hyrule." – "Brindemos y celebremos, tráiganlo ofrézcanle de comer y de beber."

En un momento se abrió la puerta de la tienda de Esferas Mágicas el dueño salio rápidamente y se coloco al lado de Link. – Era un señor extraño de ojos pequeños, se movía muy rápido pero como sus pies eran cubiertos por su túnica, no se les podía ver por esto parecía que iba flotando. Era de piel oscura y cabellos negros algo delgado.-

Dueño de la tienda de esferas: Que tenemos aquí, Hmmmm, eres un jovencito especial, siento en ti potenciales mágicos extraordinarios y fuera de este mundo. Jejeje, me recuerdas a mi cuando era joven.

Link: Pero ¿quien es usted?

Dueño de la tienda de esferas: ¡Cállate! – Grito el hombre abriendo los ojos, en ese momento Link se dio cuenta que sus ojos eran de color amarillo brillante. - Arruinaras el momento místico de nuestro encuentro muchacho, ahora no entenderás nada ya que tu viaje apenas comienza pero pronto todo será tan claro como el destello de una Nuez Deku.-

Link: Pero, señor yo…

Dueño de la tienda de esferas: Ningún señor, mi nombre es Raritati y este es mi regalo para ti.

- Raritati tomo una esfera de su bolsillo y la metió en uno de los bolsillos de Link mientras Link miraba fijamente la esfera en sus manos. Al Link levantar la mirada se dio cuenta que Raritati ya no estaba, solo alcanzo a ver como se cerraba la puerta de la tienda de Esferas Mágicas.-

Link: ¿Zelda quien era ese hombre?

Zelda: ¿De quien hablas cual de todos?

Link: El que estaba a mi lado un tal Raritati.

Zelda: No conozco a nadie con ese nombre.

Link: Pero…

Trompo: No te preocupes Link, no estas loco, yo también lo vi y escuche la conversación.

Zelda: ¿Link?

- Zelda y Trompo voltearon a ver a Link, pero este era llevado en brazos por una multitud hacia el centro del mercado. Todos gritaban "El héroe ha vuelto". Link trataba de soltarse y trataba de decirles que no había tiempo para celebración.-

Zelda: Debo hacer algo, no tenemos tiempo para esto.

- En ese preciso momento las trompetas reales sonaron con el ruido más estrepitoso que se puede escuchar en el área del mercado, era más fuerte que toda la música y las voces de los habitantes. Zelda volteo para ver y se dio cuenta que montando un gran caballo blanco rodeado de docenas de guardias a caballo y decenas a pie, en la entrada del mercado que viene desde el castillo de Hyrule estaba su padre, el Rey de Hyrule.

Un señor bien alto, en estatura superaba la de Impa y fornido, aunque tenia algo de sobrepeso. Sus ojos eran de un color miel y su pelo blanco ya por la edad, con el mismo color de piel que Zelda. Era la viva imagen del honor, la sabiduría y la valentía.

Todos los habitantes voltearon a verle, la música y las voces cesaron y rápidamente todos los habitantes se arrodillaron mostrando su respeto al rey, ya que esto era necesario en tiempos de guerra. —

Rey de Hyrule: Mis hermanos habitantes del mercado, su música y festividades han llegado a mis oídos en el castillo, me pregunto a que se debe toda esta celebración en tiempos tan penosos como estos, ¿es acaso que algo muy bueno ha sucedido y yo no estoy al tanto de ello?

- Mientras terminaba sus palabras el rey se dio cuenta de la única persona que no estaba arrodillada, o en el suelo, que era el caso de Link al ser soltado por aquellos que lo cargaban había caído al suelo.-

Rey de Hyrule: Zelda, mi pequeña, ejem, quiero decir Princesa de Hyrule estas aquí, ven y dale a tu padre un gran abrazo.

- El rey se desmonto de su caballo y se acerco hacia donde estaba la princesa, mientras Zelda también se acercaba a donde se encontraba el rey. Mientras Link se levantaba ellos se abrazaron. -

Zelda: Padre cuanto te extrañe, es bueno saber que todo sigue bien aquí en el castillo.

Rey de Hyrule: Si hija mía, sabes que a esos Intrusos Oscuros les es muy difícil acercarse al castillo sin pasar por otra de nuestras líneas de defensa.

- El Rey de Hyrule levanto la mirada y vio que Link estaba de pie, al ver esto, Trompo se metió rápidamente en el gorro de Link.-

Rey de Hyrule: Tú acércate. –Dijo el rey en un tono muy fuerte. —

Zelda: Padre…

- Link se acerco y llego hasta donde estaban Zelda y el Rey. Este último lo miro de arriba abajo y levanto un brazo. Zelda se sorprendió, parecía que su padre golpearía a Link, pero antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, el rey bajo el brazo abrazando a Link. —

Rey de Hyrule: Hijo mío en serio eres tu, al parecer los buenos rumores eran ciertos después de todo. Hacia tanto que no te veía, pero solo me vasta una ojeada para saber que realmente eres tu.

Link: Su majestad, siento mucho haberme demorado tanto, de haber sabido que esto pasaría yo…

Rey de Hyrule: Nada de disculpas, estoy seguro que algo muy importantes has de haber estado haciendo y lo que realmente importa es que estas aquí ahora. Otra cosa, nada de su majestad, creí que te lo había dejado claro, llámame por mi nombre a no ser que se te haya olvidado.

Link: Claro que no su majestad, quiero decir Rey Hyrule.

Rey Hyrule: Jajaja, si, así solías llamarme. Solhnir Mihantir Hyrule es mi nombre, para que no se te vaya a olvidar. Ahora, pueblo de Hyrule sigan con su celebración ya que esto es verdadero motivo para celebrar, pero me permitirán el atrevimiento de llevarme a su invitado ya que lo necesito en mi castillo lo antes posible, Zelda y Link acompáñenme. Soldados busquen el caballo de la princesa y búsquenle uno a Link. Link necesito hablar contigo, aprovechemos el trayecto hacia el castillo para conversar. —Dijo el Rey en tono serio mientras comenzaba a cabalgar.-

Link: Claro.

Trompo: Es un placer Rey de Hyrule, mi nombre es Trompo y soy el hada asignada para acompañar a Link en esta nueva aventura.

Link: ¿Donde te habías metido Trompo?

Rey Hyrule: Entonces si el placer es todo tuyo ya que acompañas al chico que posee nuestro destino en sus manos espero que lo ayudes en todo lo posible y que sean un equipo.

Trompo: Si su majestad así será.

Rey Hyrule: Hablando de equipos Link, ¿pudiste encontrar a Navi?

Link: No Rey Hyrule, busque por todos lados y me fue imposible encontrarla.

Soldado: Aquí están los caballos su majestad.

Rey Hyrule: Bien, necesitamos un escolta extra, déjame ver creo que… tu.

- Por las casualidades que tiene la vida, el Rey de Hyrule señalo como escolta nada más y nada menos que al mismo soldado que Link pensaba haber visto antes.-

Soldado: Si señor, a la orden señor.

Rey Hyrule: Te toca ser el escolta del ala izquierda de la formación, iras justamente de lado de Link.

Soldado: Si señor.

Zelda: Padre, creo que tenemos más que suficientes escoltas, para que quieras otro.

Rey Hyrule: Ya lo se hija, solo senti la necesidad de ponerlo como escolta, ya sabes como soy.

-Todos en el pueblo siguieron sus festividades, mientras la formación de caballos y soldados se alejaba en dirección al Castillo de Hyrule, Link no dejaba de mirar al soldado que tenía a su lado, le parecía muy familiar, el rey tenía algo que hablar con Link, una petición que tenia que hacerle, Zelda estaba muy feliz de que Link hubiera vuelto y también de poder estar con su padre.

Mientras todos se alejaban, la puerta de la tienda de Esferas Mágicas se abrió un poco, Raritati todavía alcanzaba a ver a Link a lo lejos.-

Raritati: Pequeño que las Diosas te acompañen, espero que puedas darte cuenta a tiempo, no puedo abrirte los ojos aun, se supone que no debo estar aquí. Espero que su traición no te afecte y que en su debido momento lo puedas vencer.

-Al terminar sus palabras sus ojos cambiaron a un color oscuro y la puerta de la tienda de Esferas Mágicas se cerró. —

- Llegando a la puerta de seguridad que esta antes de llegar al castillo, Link no aguanto más su curiosidad.-

Link: Emmm, escucha soldado…

Soldado: Si, ¿me habla a mi Señor Héroe?

-Link entonces recordó de tanto tiempo atrás, antes de vencer a Ganon, antes de viajar en el tiempo, antes de tener la fama de ser un héroe, antes de siquiera haber viajado hacia la montaña de la muerte. Apenas comenzaba su viaje relativamente.

Link recordó que para pasar hacia el Trayecto de la Montaña de la Muerte tuvo que mostrarle la Carta de Zelda la cual tenía la firma y letra de la princesa a un guardia el cual se burlo de el llamándolo Señor Héroe, cosa que a Link no le agradaba para nada.—

Link: Pero si eres tu el guardián de la puerta del Trayecto hacia la Montaña de la Muerte.

Soldado: Señor Héroe se ha acordado de mi después de todo este tiempo, me halaga, pues aunque no lo crea, me he vuelto su admirador numero uno. Había soñado con el momento de poder volverlo a ver.

Link: Espera un momento, también recuerdo que te vendí una de las mascaras de la Tienda de Mascaras Felices y siempre la usabas.

Soldado: A si, la mascara de Keaton, no se si te lo llegue a decir en ese entonces, pero la mascara en realidad era para mi hijo, ambos somos admiradores de Keaton y yo la usaba al trabajar para no aburrirme. Mi niño cumple 4 años ahora y es un gran admirador tuyo igual que yo.

Link: Jajaja, que irónico que antes solías burlarte de mi, pero es bueno saber que tengo admiradores.

Soldado: Si y son muchos, yo mismo comencé el club.

Link: A si, todo un club, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Soldado: Me llamo Linse es un placer volverte a ver Héroe de Hyrule y me preguntaba si podrías darme tu firma en algún momento mas oportuno.

Link: Claro, no hay ningún problema. Ya tengo claro por que me parecía haberte visto antes. Es extraño pero hay cosas de las cuales por mas que lo intento no me acuerdo para nada, y otras que recuerdo por momentos, hay tantas cosas en mi cabeza juntas a la vez, es como estar viviendo múltiples vidas al mismo tiempo, no creo poder soportarlo mucho mas.

Rey Hyrule: Link ven adelántate, necesito hablarte. –Dijo el rey mientras llegaban a la puerta principal del castillo. Link se adelanto a los demás y quedo justamente al lado del rey. Zelda se adelanto un poco también, lo suficiente para escuchar lo que hablaban el rey y Link. —

Link: Lo escucho Rey Hyrule.

Rey Hyrule: Escucha Link, como ya sabes estamos en guerra con los Intrusos Oscuros, en realidad en este tiempo que llevamos peleando hemos podido superarlos hasta un punto, las únicas grandes derrotas que hemos tenido fueron aquellas en el Lago Hylia y la del Bosque Kokiri. Ahora nos enfrentamos a una posible derrota en la Montaña de la Muerte, pero ahora que estas aquí la veo como una posible victoria. Es imperativo que recuperemos todos los territorios que han caído. Seguro encontraste gran resistencia tanto en el Bosque Kokiri como en el Rancho Lon Lon.

Link: En el Rancho Lon Lon tuve una fuerte batalla contra Sheik Oscuro, pero en el Bosque Kokiri no hay enemigos, todo esta abandonado, solo esta el Brote del Árbol Deku.

Rey Hyrule: ¿Acaso es eso cierto? ¿Como puede ser? Si cuando envié tropas para recuperar el lugar tuvieron que retirarse debido a la gran cantidad de enemigos. Otra cosa ese Brote del Árbol Deku, yo reconocía al Árbol Deku como gran deidad de los bosques, pero luego de su muerte, aparece este brote haciéndose pasar por su descendiente. En realidad no me inspira mucha confianza, últimamente no he escuchado nada de el, desde que tomaron el Bosque Kokiri dejo de mandarnos información.

Link: No, de ninguna manera esta el Brote del Árbol Deku implicado en todo esto, yo mismo hable con el, dijo que no tiene manera de hacerles llegar la información y le repito que aquella vez que viaje siete años en el futuro el Brote del Árbol Deku no había nacido debido a la maldición que existía sobre el Templo de la Foresta pero luego de que nació, me fue de mucha ayuda. En esta nuestra realidad, Ganondorf nunca llego a maldecir los templos, por esto el brote pudo nacer.

Trompo: Link en realidad si hay enemigos en el Bosque Kokiri, solo que están ahora mas dispersos y por casualidad en el momento de tu llegada no había ninguno en el área principal del Bosque, pero su presencia se podía sentir a lo lejos.

Rey Hyrule: Ya veo, casualidad…

Link: Rey Hyrule discúlpeme pero necesito preguntarle ¿Quién es ese señor que atiende la tienda de Esferas Mágicas?

Rey Hyrule: Bueno, es un señor un poco extraño verdad, pero en realidad solo es un vendedor de Esferas Mágicas, no te preocupes si te dijo alguna locura, no esta muy bien de la cabeza, es por la edad.

Link: A bueno, y ¿que es eso de las Esferas Mágicas?

Zelda: Padre deja que yo le explique a Link. Las Esferas Mágicas no son más que esferas que contienen cierto elemento comprimido mágicamente, fueron la invención del trabajo combinado de Impa, el científico que solía vivir en el lago Hylia y el dueño de la tienda Bazaar. Todas las armas de "Nueva generación" como ahora se les llama tienen ranuras en las cuales se les insertan las Esferas Mágicas y estas pasan el poder de su elemento a dichas armas. Así de simple.

Link: Podrá acaso esta ser una. –Dijo Link mientras sacaba de su bolsillo la esfera que le había dado Raritati. —

Zelda: ¡Link! ¿De donde has sacado esa Esfera Mágica?

Link: Me la dio Raritati, el dueño de la tienda de Esferas Mágicas.

Zelda: Pero esto es muy extraño, algo que se me había olvidado decirte es que realmente, la mayoría de las Esferas Mágicas son un invento, pero este invento fue inspirado por cuatro esferas mágicas naturales, ósea, que no fueron inventadas por Impa y los demás. Eso que tienes ahora en la mano Link es una de esas cuatro esferas, la Esfera de Electricidad.

Link: Y ¿como puedo usarla?

Rey Hyrule: No te preocupes Link, los soldados se encargaran de enseñarte eso y más ahora que lleguemos al castillo. Pero necesito decirte algo más, yo soy el comandante en jefe de todo Hyrule, lo que significa que todos los demás reyes están bajo mis órdenes, sin excepción. Es por esto que he formado un grupo de siete generales de guerra el cual estaba originalmente compuesto por: Impa, el Rey Zora, Nabooru, Darunia, Mido, la Princesa Zelda y la Princesa Ruto. Pero como ya sabes, Mido ha sido capturado y ahora quiero que tomes su lugar, pero además te voy a declarar general superior de los siete.

Link: Pero señor usted no cree que ese puesto le vendría mejor a Impa o a Nabooru.

Rey Hyrule: Escucha Link, recuerdo bien los días en que Zelda me advertía con fervor sobre el peligro que era el Rey de las Ladronas Gerudo, pero resulta que Ganondorf me fue tan leal y de tanta utilidad durante la Guerra Civil de Hyrule que me era imposible pensar que me iba a traicionar. Luego, el día en que simplemente desapareció allá en Gerudo empecé una ardua investigación y efectivamente descubrí que Ganondorf planeaba traicionarme y ya había convencido a muchos de los guardias del castillo. Luego llegaste tu tal y como en los sueños de Zelda y corroboraste todo lo que ella ya había previsto, en ese momento me di cuenta de mi creciente debilidad, soy muy confiado y tiendo a dejar de escuchar a la persona mas importante en mi vida, mi hija Zelda.

Es por esto Link que aunque talvez Impa sea la mejor candidata para ser General de los siete de mi elite haré lo que mi corazón me dicta y te elijo a ti quien no tiene otra cosa en su corazón que cuidar de Hyrule y sobre todo que la persona mas importante para ti es la misma que para mi.

Link: Es un honor señor y le prometo que haré todo lo que este a mi alcance por acabar esta guerra lo antes posible.

-Mientras Link terminaba sus palabras la puerta principal del castillo quedaban detrás de ellos y ya estaban dentro del majestuoso Castillo de Hyrule. Link lo recordaba muy bien, ahora lo veía algo cambiado, ahora si parecía un castillo de guerra. Una fortaleza seria mejor forma de describirlo en ese momento. Recordó que la última vez que salio por esa misma puerta iba montado en Epona decidido a recorrer los bosques en busca de su amiga.-

Rey Hyrule: Aquí estamos, el Castillo de Hyrule, si me disculpan Link, Zelda y Trompo, ahora debo hacer los tramites para el nombramiento de Link y mandar mensajes a todos los generales. Zelda ve con Link y busquen lo que necesiten, mientras más rápido salgan hacia Kakariko mejor. Nos vemos después y cuídense mucho por favor.

- El rey y la princesa de Hyrule se abrazaron con fuerza y sin decir una palabra se despidieron de esta manera. -

Zelda: Link sígueme, las cosas han cambiado un poco por aquí, necesitamos buscar tus cosas y salir lo antes posible. Otra cosa, dale tu espada a uno de los guardias y que te la manden a mejorar. –Dijo Zelda mientras el rey siguió cabalgando hacia los adentros del castillo.-

Link: Linse, me harías el favor de mandarme a mejorar mi espada. –Dijo Link mientras ubicaba a Linse quien era el único soldado al que conocía por nombre.-

Linse: Será un honor Señor Héroe.

-Entonces, Linse se fue por su lado con la espada de Link, el Rey Hyrule siguió cabalgando en dirección al salón real y Zelda, Link y Trompo fueron hacia donde se encontraban las antiguas pertenencias de Link.

En la cabeza de Link se empezaba a crear una gran incertidumbre la cual lo atacaba con momentos de miedo, ya que se preguntaba, cuanto tiempo mas pasaría antes de encontrar a Saria y los demás y lo mas importante, cuanto tiempo de vida le quedaría a cada uno de ellos.-

Trompo: Link, creo que deberías contactar a Saria. –Dijo mientras se acercaban a un gran salón. –

Link: Trompo sabes bien que de nada servirá.

Zelda: Cierto, puedes contactar a Saria con el poder de la Ocarina del Tiempo, lo había olvidado por completo.

Link: Ya lo he intentado y solo pude comunicarme brevemente con ella.

Zelda: Puede ser, pero nada pierdes intentándolo, además seguro ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que lo intentaste.

Link: Tienen razón, nada pierdo intentándolo. –Dijo Link mientras sacaba la Ocarina del Tiempo y luego empezó a tocar la Canción de Saria. –

Zelda: Recuerdo esa bella melodía, todas las veces que fuimos al Bosque Perdido con Saria y las veces que nos quedamos hablando con el Brote del Árbol Deku. Se ha quedado grabada en mi memoria desde esos días en los que solía haber paz en Hyrule.

-Link termino de tocar la canción y de repente sintió como la magia de la ocarina recorría sus pensamientos, pero algo andaba mal, un frió sentimiento de peligro bajo por su columna cuando escucho una voz familiar responder a su llamado, pero de algo estaba seguro, no era la voz de Saria. —

Voz misteriosa: El gran Héroe del Tiempo que derroto a las Hermanas Poe y rompió la maldición que existía sobre el Templo de la Foresta. Estas convocando a tu amiga la poderosa Sabio de la Foresta pero en realidad ella esta indispuesta, me encantaría que pudieras despedirte de ella pues no le queda mucho tiempo. Solicito tu presencia en el Templo del Fuego para así poder recordar viejos tiempos.

- El rostro de Link expresaba un miedo horrible y Zelda se percato de esto.-

Zelda: Link ¿que sucede? ¿Qué te dice Saria?

Voz misteriosa: Es hora de terminar lo que empezamos y si llegas a tiempo, es decir, antes del amanecer puede ser que encuentres a tu amiga con vida. Pero sea cual sea la situación espero que el nuestro sea un enfrentamiento divertido, te doy el tiempo para prepararte, Héroe.

- La comunicación se corto antes de que Link pudiera decir algo y volteo a mirar a Zelda, su expresión era ahora de furia. —

Link: Ya se donde tiene el Fantasma de Ganon a los Kokiri, debemos apresurarnos ya que el día de mañana los matara. Zelda busquemos mis cosas y salgamos de aquí.

Zelda: Por las Diosas, esto es terrible, démonos prisa pues falta poco para el atardecer.

- Link, Zelda y Trompo entraron rápidamente al gran salón que les quedaba al frente, Link no quiso dar detalles a Zelda para no preocuparla más de la cuenta, ya que en realidad Link no sabía si Saria y los demás aun seguían con vida. Lo único que podía hacer era creer en las palabras del Fantasma de Ganon y darse prisa para poder enfrentarlo. —

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 4**


	6. Capitulo 5: Del castillo a la montaña

**Capítulo 5: Del castillo a la montaña.**

_**Parte 1: El Castillo.**_

-Cuando Link y Trompo entraron a la habitación quedaron maravillados, nunca habían visto algo así.

La habitación era inmensa, decorada con grandes cortinas azules con triángulos que formaban la trifuerza bordados en oro, una grande en medio y muchas pequeñas en los bordes.

Link se maravilló al ver la cantidad de objetos que había en la habitación, armas, libros, armaduras, hechizos, esferas mágicas; en definitiva había un arsenal de objetos.-

Link: ¿Princesa que es esta habitación?

Zelda: Este es uno de los cuartos de guerra del castillo, lo llamamos el cuarto del héroe y se llama así por que es la habitación en la que descansan tus objetos, armas y hechizos.

Trompo: ¿Link todas estas armas y objetos son tuyos?

Link: No Trompo, solo esos de allí

-Dijo Link mientras apuntaba a la pared del fondo, donde en una gran vitrina se encontraban los objetos que había dejado atrás el día que partió hacia Termina.-

Link: Son todos, cuantos recuerdos.

-Link observó el Martillo Megatón con el que había acabado con el temible dragón Volvagia, la Espada del Gran Goron que le había sido de mucha utilidad en varias ocasiones, el Lente de la Verdad que le había mostrado el camino cuando sus ojos no podían verlo, el Escudo Espejo al cual le había encontrado reemplazo pero que le había ayudado a vencer a Koume y Kotake en el Templo del Espíritu, los Guantes de plata y de oro que le daban una fuerza descomunal, el Boomerang que tanto le gustaba y que reemplazo en Termina por las aletas de la Máscara de Zora, el Tirapiedras de la Hadas con el cual lanzaba las Semillas Deku y que usaba un año atrás ya que aun no podía usar el Arco de las Hadas, todas sus túnicas de tamaño adulto que le recordaron los tres primeros templos que debió enfrentar...

Muchos recuerdos más pasaron por la mente de Link, pero ya era hora de irse, debía tomar lo necesario y salir camino a la Montaña de la Muerte.-

Zelda: Recuerdo cuando partiste, aun usabas el tirapiedras de vez en cuando, ya te habíamos confeccionado el Arco del Héroe y te habías vuelto todo un experto. La Espada Kokiri fue reforjada y rediseñada y un escudo fue forjado por el herrero real para conmemorar tu partida hacia el bosque.

Link muchos de estos objetos son muy pesados para que los uses, pero de los que si puedes usar, ¿Que vas a llevar?

Link: Bueno, dejare mi Hookshoot y llevare el Longshoot que es más largo, llevare la Bolsa de Bombas y los Bombchu, Flechas, Nueces Deku y el Boomerang claro. Creo que por si las dudas también llevare la Escala Dorada esto me ayudara a mantenerme un buen tiempo debajo del agua ya que no puedo usar la Túnica Zora ni puedo usar la Máscara de Zora.

Zelda: No olvides los hechizos, aquí tienes, el Amor de Nayru, el Viento de Farore y el Fuego de Din. Además aquí están las flechas de fuego, hielo y luz.

Link: Cierto, las Flechas Mágicas de Termina no servirán aquí y los hechizos me ayudaran mucho. Solo hay un problema, no tengo poder mágico.

Zelda: Si lo se, debemos visitar la Fuente de la Gran Hada de la Magia que esta en la Cima de la Montaña de la Muerte, ahí nos reuniremos con Darunia.

Link: Esta bien, estoy listo, dejaré todos los objetos mágicos de Termina ya que no me servirán aquí.

-Link tomo la bolsa donde llevaba todas sus máscaras y la lanzo a un lado de la vitrina.-

Zelda: Vamonos Link, ya es hora de partir.

Trompo: Link llego la hora de salvar a nuestros amigos.

Link: Si, vamonos ya tenemos lo necesario.

-Link miró atrás a la vitrina para ver por ultima vez sus objetos antes de partir, cuando miro la bolsa de las máscaras que había quedado entre abierta al caer, pudo ver la Máscara de la Verdad asomandose por la abertura y se devolvió a tomarla. -"Me puede servir de algo"- pensó, después de todo la Máscara de la Verdad funcionaba tanto en Termina como en Hyrule.-

-Link, Zelda y Trompo salieron de la gran habitación y se dirigieron a las puertas del castillo, en el camino se encontraron con Linse que venia corriendo con la espada de Link en mano.-

Linse: Sr. Héroe, espere no se vaya aquí le traigo su espada, nueva y mejorada por los mejores herreros del castillo. Además te envían el poco de Poción Azul que quedaba y mucha Leche Lon Lon.

Linse paso la espada a Link, la cual estaba como nueva, brillaba como cuando Zubora y Gabora la acababan de forjar allá en la Aldea de la Montaña en Snowhead. Link la tomo y vio que tenia un agujero en el mango y dentro de este estaba la Esfera de Electricidad.-

Link: Esta reluciente, ¿Como puedo usar la esfera en la espada?

Zelda: Necesitas poder mágico para usarla. Primero vayamos a la Montaña.

-Link tomo la espada y lleno dos botellas de Poción Azul y tres botellas de Leche Lon Lon, "Ahora si estoy casi listo" dijo mientras llenaba las botellas sabiendo que solo le faltaba poder mágico. En ese momento llego el rey de Hyrule montando a caballo y con un pergamino en su mano derecha.-

Rey Hyrule: Link, un mensaje ha sido enviado a todos los generales, haz de reemplazar a Mido como general del bosque y además eres superior de los otros 6 generales, solo haz de recibir ordenes de mi y del Rey Zora. Aquí te entrego el certificado firmado por mi por si fueras a necesitarlo.

Link: Gracias Rey Hyrule, daré lo mejor de mi.

Zelda: Padre ahora partimos a la Montaña de la Muerte, Darunia nos encontrara en la cima, dice saber la forma de entrar donde tienen a los Kokiri pero necesita ayuda.

Rey Hyrule: Zelda, creo que deberías quedarte en la Aldea Kakariko y dejar que Link y Darunia se encarguen de la situación en la montaña.

Zelda: Pero padre esto es serio, estamos hablando de la vida de los Kokiri, Link necesita toda la ayuda posible.

Rey Hyrule: Enviaré la reserva de guardias del castillo para que empiecen una ofensiva en el Camino de la Montaña de la Muerte, luego que estén en la cima esto le dará a Link la oportunidad de rescatar a los Kokiri sin mucha oposición.

Pero te necesito en la Aldea Kakariko, Impa aun esta ocupada en el Rancho Lon Lon y no tenemos a nadie que dirija Kakariko en caso de un ataque, hija mía te necesito ahí.

Zelda: Padre no voy a dejar a Link enfrentarse a esto solo.

Link: Estaré bien princesa salvaré a los Kokiri con la ayuda de Darunia, debes proteger la Aldea de Kakariko además sera solo hasta que Impa termine en el rancho después podrán apoyarme.

Zelda: Bueno al menos te llevare con Darunia, después volveré a Kakariko.

Rey Hyrule: Esta bien, es hora de irse, debo ir a los Dominios de Zora, la Princesa Ruto informa que los enemigos entran desde el Lago Hylia y El Bosque Perdido. Voy a apoyarlos con el ejercito del castillo.

Zelda: Pero padre, si llevas el ejercito a los Dominios de Zora y las reservas a la Montaña de la Muerte el Castillo quedara desprotegido frente a un ataque.

Rey Hyrule: Tenemos el Rancho Lon Lon como primera defensa y ya ordene a Nabooru levantar una linea de defensa en el Campo de Hyrule cerca de la entrada del Valle Gerudo y del otro lado tenemos los Dominios de Zora que necesita protección ahora mismo.

Zelda: Ya veo, por eso quieres que me quede en Kakariko, para que no vayan a tomar la aldea y tener el camino abierto hacia el castillo.

Rey Hyrule: Así es mi amor, ahora ven dejame darte un abrazo.

-El rey abrazo a la princesa con fuerza, era costumbre cada vez que se separaban, el rey odiaba separarse de su hija y no lo haría si no fuera por que siempre debe estar en movimiento pendiente de todos los frentes de batalla, y el sabe muy bien que la princesa no querrá estar siempre con el, ya que ella quiere valerse por si misma.-

Rey Hyrule: Adiós hija mía, que las Diosas los acompañen. Te amo.

Zelda: También te amo papá.

-El Rey entro al castillo mientras Link, Zelda y Trompo salieron al mercado donde solo quedaban las basuras de la celebración que había durado toda la tarde, ya era de noche y debían llegar al templo de fuego antes del amanecer.-

Link: Si tan solo pudiera recordar el Bolero del Fuego, podría llegar en un parpadeo al Templo del Fuego.

Zelda: Link no tienes protección contra el calor aun y además al transportarte con la magia de la Ocarina dejas un rastro visible, sabrían que estas allí.

Trompo: ¡Miren! Todos esos caballeros.

-Link, Zelda y Trompo se encontraban en la salida del Mercado de Hyrule cuando un batallón de soldados se les unieron.-

Linse: Sr. Héroe, esta es la unidad de soldados de reserva del castillo y lo vamos a acompañar a la Montaña de la Muerte.

Link: Linse ahora estas en todos lados. -"Dijo Link en un tono cómico."-

Linse: Que clase de admirador seria si no lo protejo yo mismo.

Zelda: Linse tiene razón Link, además me sentiría más segura si el te acompañara como tu guarda espaldas.

-Link y Linse empezaron a reír mientras todos los guardias empezaron a moverse hacia Kakariko, dieron a Zelda su caballo y Link montó junto a ella.-

Link Impa aun no llega y Epona esta en el rancho, cabalga conmigo.- Dijo la princesa a Link extendiendole su mano.-

Si princesa.- Dijo Link mientras se montaba con cuidado al caballo blanco de Zelda.-

Esta es Tormenta una de mis mejores amigas cabalga tan rápido como el viento, aunque Epona la venció en aquella carrera que tuvimos, aun espero la revancha Link. Me contaste que en ella escape a las garras del rey maligno ¿Recuerdas?

Agarrate fuerte, vamos a cabalgar.

-Link abrazó a la princesa su perfume era exquisito, le recordó aquellas noches estrelladas que pasaron juntos mientras el contaba su historia. Por un momento Link sintió que solo estaban él y Zelda en el lugar.

Aunque hacía un año no entendía ese sentimiento que había nacido los días posteriores al final de su primera aventura, cuando estaba cerca de la princesa ya no era el mismo, le temblaban las rodillas, las palabras no salían como el las pensaba, era muy extraño para él aunque ya lo había controlado un poco.-

¿Es acaso un sueño imposible que el héroe carente de sangre real se enamore de la princesa del reino?

-Pensaba Link volviendo a la realidad y entendiendo en ese preciso momento que lo que sentía por la princesa era más que amistad y recordando las restricciones de la necesidad de tener sangre real para siquiera imaginar algo igual.-

¿Acaso me enfrentaré a la muerte sin mirarla a los ojos y confesarle lo que siento?

No, se lo he de decir antes de separarnos. -Pensó Link con nuevos pensamientos optimistas.-

"No dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy." -Susurró una voz que Link jamás había escuchado antes.-

Zelda, Trompo ¿escucharon eso?- Preguntó Link extrañado.

¡Sí! -Gritó Zelda.-

A la derecha, Stallchildren.- Eran aquellos molestos esqueletos que salen en el Campo de Hyrule de noche, Link los odiaba, cada vez que aparecían solo tocaba la Canción del Sol en la Ocarina, robandole el descanso a muchos en Hyrule, lo cual de vez en cuando le traía problemas.-

-Los soldados no tuvieron problemas en acabar con todos, Link no tuvo ni que bajarse de Tormenta. Pero Link sabia que lo que había escuchado no tenia nada que ver con los Stalchild, pero simplemente lo adjudico a su imaginación y se limitó a disfrutar el viaje abrazando a la princesa.

Luego de esto tuvieron un viaje tranquilo hasta la Aldea, en el cual Link se preocupaba cada vez más sobre el resultado de la guerra. La atmósfera era pesada y nadie dijo una palabra más en todo el viaje, todos alertas por si se avecinaba algún otro peligro, cabalgando a toda velocidad.

Al llegar a la aldea Link se dio cuenta de que las casas se habían reconstruido, las personas estaban durmiendo dentro de sus casas y afuera solo había soldados, siguieron directo hacia la puerta que lleva al Camino hacia la Montaña de la Muerte.-

Aquí fue donde conocí al Héroe de Hyrule, era solo un chico. Nos salvo entonces y nos salvara ahora, y sigue siendo solo un chico. Espero que podamos salvar esta tierra, pelearé por mi pequeñin, por mi hijo.

-Pensaba Linse mientras se aproximaban al lugar en donde conoció a Link y le abrió la puerta a la Montaña de la Muerte, si tan solo hubiese podido imaginar que un año después estaría al lado de Link preparándose para la guerra en ese mismo lugar.-

Link: Ok Princesa, ¿Cual es el plan?

-Dijo Link rompiendo el silencio que llevaban en el Campo de Hyrule.-

Zelda: Subimos a la Cima de la Montaña de la Muerte de manera sigilosa nos juntamos con Darunia y luego ustedes van por los Kokiri mientras yo y los soldados mantenemos a los monstruos ocupados y creamos una distracción. En ese momento deben hacer todo lo posible por sacar a los Kokiri con bien. De seguro se enfrentarán al Fantasma de Ganon y algún otro de los Guerreros Oscuros.

Link: Desde que consiga los poderes mágicos ocuparme de esos invasores sera muy fácil.

Zelda: Soldados, esta parte nos toca solo a mi y a Link, entraremos como ladrón en la noche y no sabrán que los golpeó.

-Link miraba fijamente a la Montaña de la Muerte desde la Aldea Kakariko preocupado por sus amigos ya podía sentir a Saria cerca, la hora de combatir se acercaba nuevamente, aun estaba herido por la ultima batalla pero eso no lo iba a detener esta vez seria una batalla a muerte con el Fantasma de Ganon.-

_**Parte 2: La Montaña.**_

-En una habitación secreta del Templo del Fuego donde hacia un calor infernal, que tenia una gran piscina de lava en el centro y unas pequeñas cavernas en las paredes que formaban túneles. En esta habitación tres figuras oscuras entablaban una conversación:-

Fantasma de Ganon: No estoy de acuerdo con esta forma de tratar con el niño, le estamos permitiendo acercarse demasiado, debemos detenerlo lo antes posible.

Sheik Oscuro: ¿El niño le llamas?, Tu de todos nosotros eras el único que lo había enfrentado, sabes que no es cualquier niño, lo subestimé y por eso hoy sigue con vida.

Fantasma de Ganon: Yo luché con el adulto no con el niño, no sera difícil destrozarlo con mis propias manos, además sabes bien que nuestros poderes han sido aumentados ya que estamos los tres aquí. Pero me niego a seguir este teatro, simplemente lo destrozaré al llegar.

-Una tercera figura oscura que hasta el momento solo se limitaba a escuchar se acerco a los otros dos, aun cubierto por las sombras se podía divisar que estaba flotando y estaba rodeado por algún tipo de campo, era como que estaba dentro de una esfera de cristal.-

Figura Oscura: No permito que desobedescas el plan, las cosas siguen como van. Es la única manera en la que nos desharemos de esa molestia.

Fantasma de Ganon: ¿Quien te crees tu dándome ordenes?, a mi fantasma del Gran Rey del Mal Ganondorf.

-El fantasma de Ganon estaba furioso y en sus manos se podían ver ya las esferas de energía que tanto quería lanzar a quien lo desafiaba.-

Figura Oscura: JaJaJa...ja, no me hagas reír, el Gran Rey del Mal sabia muy bien la importancia de completar la Trifuerza para poder abrir la gran Puerta Oscura, por esto se arriesgo a dejar que Link despertara a los Sabios y rescatara los templos, solo así el joven pudo despertar el valor suficiente para activar la Trifuerza del Valor.

Zelda en sus años de estudiar a los antiguos Sheikah nutrió el poder de la sabiduría y activo la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría.

Claro que Ganondorf fue el que toco la Trifuerza otorgandole la Trifuerza del Poder y las otras dos a Link y a Zelda. Como la Trifuerza es sagrada, es un don irrevocable que Link, Zelda y Ganondorf junto a sus descendientes poseeran siempre.

Pero Ganondorf cometió el mismo error que cometes tu hoy, subestimar al Héroe del Tiempo, pero ustedes no tienen la culpa, hay que compartir un tiempo con el para darse cuenta que hay mas de lo que se ve a simple vista en ese chico.

El poco tiempo que compartí con el pude ver en esos ojos llenos de valor que no es a la fuerza que se conquista al chico, si no con inteligencia.

Fantasma de Ganon: Si grandes palabras que salen de la boca de un cobarde que tuvo la oportunidad de destruir al chico y no lo hizo, no sirves para nada.

Figura Oscura:¡Exijo Respeto!, tonto espíritu oscuro, recuerda que fui yo quien guió a Ganondorf a la Puerta Oscura ya que tu no pudiste guiarlo porque Link te desterró de vuelta al Reino Oscuro antes que pudieras hacerlo. Si no fuera por mi no estuvieras aquí de vuelta, sabes el sacrificio que tuve que hacer para hacer el pacto junto a Ganondorf, mi propia sangre.

Además debí ser agradecido con el chico en ese entonces, si no fuese por el, la Máscara de Majora me hubiese destruido.

Sheik Oscura: ¡Calma ustedes dos!, recuerden quien es el enemigo. Tu debes volver a tu tierra y asegurarte de que todo este listo para cuando viajemos allí. Seguiremos de acuerdo a lo que tu y Link Oscuro acordaron.

Fantasma de Ganon: Debemos abrir la puerta para liberar el ejercito de Seres Oscuros y sumir todo Hyrule y Termina en tinieblas, solo así podremos completar la Trifuerza Oscura y solo así podremos gobernar todos los reinos.

Figura Oscura: Ya debo marcharme este calor me hace mucho daño, si no fuera por este campo protector estaría muerto. Entonces, ¿como procederán?

Sheik Oscura: El chico debe llegar aquí, donde enfrentará al Fénix...

Figura Oscura: Luego Link Oscuro se pondrá en movimiento para dar el golpe bajo mientras atacamos la Montaña de la Muerte y los Dominios de Zora desde el Bosque Perdido.

Solo si Link llega al Templo del Tiempo y amenaza con volver a tomar la Espada Maestra, el traidor entre ellos debe actuar y destruirlo, no sabemos que pueda pasar si toma la espada del pedestal.

Fantasma de Ganon: Entonces antes de que Link termine su batalla con el Fénix sin importar el resultado, mato a todos los Kokiri y me voy.

Figura Oscura: Los Kokiri son solo una molestia, asegurate de matar a Saria, no podemos dejar que despierte como Sabio y tu Sheik Oscura debes permitir que Link se comunique con ella por ahora, el debe llegar a esta habitación como de lugar y saber que ella aun vive lo ayudara a hacerlo. Ahora iré a ver a Link Oscuro y asegurarme que todo marcha bien, dejo todo en sus manos.

-La Figura Oscura salio de la habitación por un gran agujero en el techo, mientras el Fantasma de Ganon sacó un huevo de su vestimenta, lo abrió y de el salio un pequeño pollito con plumas doradas como el sol, el Fantasma de Ganon utilizo su poder para envolverlo en una esfera oscura y lo lanzo a la piscina de lava. Luego ambas figuras oscuras desaparecieron del lugar.

Mientras tanto en la Cima de la Montaña de la Muerte, había decenas de Lizalfos pasando frente a la entrada de la Fuente de la Gran Hada de la Magia pero no había entrada, solo el muro sólido se podía ver, Mientras los Lizalfos patrullaban uno de ellos quedo atrás frente a donde debía estar la entrada de la fuente y un brazo salio del muro y se lo llevo adentro. Era Darunia que golpeaba al Lizalfo sin piedad mirando hacia afuera.-

Gran Hada de la Magia: Darunia debes ser cauteloso, lo importante en este momento es que los enemigos no los encuentren hasta que el Héroe del Tiempo llegue.

Darunia: Gracias Gran Hada de la Magia por esconder la entrada a la fuente de estos enemigos. Link, ¿cuando es que va a llegar?

Ya hemos esperado demasiado y me vuelvo loco cada vez que veo esos Lizalfos por ahí quisiera salir y acabar con todos.

Gran Hada de la Magia: Paciencia mi querido Darunia, puedo sentir que el bien se esta acercando a esta montaña plagada de maldad.

-Dentro de la habitación había mas Gorons resguardados por el momento. Darunia soltó al Lizalfo sin vida que se desintegró en el suelo y mirando fuera a la oscuridad de la noche esperaba al chico que dos veces había salvado a los Gorons para que los salvara una tercera vez.-

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 5**


End file.
